


Anno regni

by bakalaka, therearenights



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakalaka/pseuds/bakalaka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/therearenights/pseuds/therearenights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тот, кто имеет союзников, уже не вполне независим.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anno regni

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Теннисный турнир 2011.  
>  [](http://www.picshare.ru/view/6334938/)  
> 

Хиеши вынырнул из ворота свежей футболки и обнаружил рядом Оотори. Товарищ по команде улыбнулся ему как всегда слегка смущенно, и Хиеши почувствовал себя неловко:  
– Привет.  
– Привет, – ответил Хиеши после некоторой задержки: по его мнению, можно было перейти к делу без лишних формальностей.  
– Мы мало общались в последние дни, то есть, мы вообще не очень много общались, но ты знаешь, начало года, отборочные…  
Не то, чтобы Хиеши заметил эти перемены, но на всякий случай осторожно кивнул, не отвлекаясь от процесса упаковки формы в пакет.  
– Теперь ты капитан.  
– Вроде того, – согласился он и кинул взгляд назад, на таблицу с результатами отборочных матчей. Они дались ему без особого труда, так что эйфории и радости от побед он не испытывал.  
– Я просто хотел предложить свою помощь на первых порах. Мы можем встретиться завтра в семь десять здесь, в раздевалке…  
– Зачем? Тренировка же в восемь, или что-то изменилось? – пакет почему-то не влезал в спортивную сумку, если там были мячи, а мячи не помещались в сумку с учебниками, и это начинало потихоньку выводить Хиеши из себя.  
– Нет, начало в восемь. Наверное, ты прав, можно встретиться и в семь двадцать, если постараемся, мы успеем…  
– Успеем что? – перебил Хиеши, желая поскорее выяснить, в чем дело, и отправиться наконец домой. Он пропускал тренировки в додзе с начала недели, и шанс попасть на сегодняшнюю теперь стремительно уменьшался из-за нерешительности Оотори.  
– Во-первых, необходимо решить, кто будет в команде, а кто – запасным. Это чтобы заполнить заявки на вступление и отдать их на подпись игрокам. Еще есть две стандартные анкеты для каждого члена команды с общими сведениями, но первый раз тоже лучше с ними помочь, чтобы не переделывать.  
Хиеши попытался вспомнить хоть одну стандартную анкету – вообще любую из анкет, которых, по словам Оотори, за время соревнований должно было быть много. Через несколько мучительных секунд он понял, что действительно подписывал что-то в начале года. И перед каждым чемпионатом. И тренировочным лагерем.  
Оотори тем временем продолжил:  
– Во-вторых, когда определимся с составом, нужно отдать документы тренеру Сакаки, чтобы он владел всей информацией для регистрации команды на чемпионатах. Это, конечно, не так срочно, но тренер не любит ждать, понимаешь? – он улыбнулся, словно в этом была лично его вина.  
– Подожди-ка. Я думал, Сакаки всем этим и занимается.  
– Не совсем. Шишидо мне рассказывал в прошлом году… В общем, тренер занимается вопросами организации и тренировок только на "высшем уровне". Но в основном все на капитане, а уж такие мелочи – точно.  
Атобе никогда не акцентировал на этом внимания, мимоходом вручал ему бумаги, не отвлекаясь от основной тренировки, так что Хиеши не думал, что это реально требует времени и сил. Наверняка и Атобе сам не занимался заполнением, но тем не менее, все всегда было сделано вовремя и без привлечения игроков.  
– Капитан должен следить за всеми членами команды и докладывать Сакаки, если что-то не так, держать в курсе всех проблем, но решать их придется самим, – до отправления электрички оставалось двадцать минут, а Оотори уже порядком надоел, но Хиеши не знал, как тактично завернуть разговор. – Кстати, до конца недели нужно составить график индивидуальных занятий, но это уже после того, как Сакаки даст нам общее расписание.  
Хиеши, наконец, справился со своими вещами, надел пиджак и двинулся к выходу, решив, что на этот раз можно завернуть разговор и не совсем тактично. Оотори кинулся следом.  
– Значит, завтра утром?  
– Слушай, зачем нам кого-то отсеивать, для этого же и были отборочные? Пусть просто, – Хиеши неопределенно взмахнул рукой, – ну, решат между собой.  
– Они все хотят в команду, я думаю, – мягко возразил Оотори. – Так что надо точно сказать, кого мы возьмем из десяти отобранных тренером, – он уставился на нового капитана с ожиданием. Хиеши огляделся вокруг. Перехватил сумку поудобнее.  
– Мы можем поступить так, – к счастью, продолжил Чотаро. – Если у тебя дела утром, я дам характеристики кандидатов и ты вечером их посмотришь, хорошо? Заодно подумаешь над расстановкой. Но это не обязательно, – поспешил он заверить, заметив недовольную гримасу Хиеши.  
– Ладно, давай.

\---

Папка, которую всучил ему Отори, всеми острыми углами и назойливо выпадающими бумажками не давала забыть о своем существовании. Хиеши в очередной раз переложил ее из руки в руку и, вздернув лямку cумки повыше, быстро зашагал к станции. Солнце изрядно припекало. Отросшие за каникулы волосы прилипли к вспотевшей шее, норовили залезть в глаза: пора было стричься, пока это не превратилось в помеху во время матча, когда любое промедление может стоить гейма. Попробуй отбей тот же смэш, когда ни черта не видишь: не успеешь оглянуться, как ракетку вышибут из рук.  
От нахлынувших воспоминаний заныло правое запястье, и Хиеши, нахмурившись, зашагал еще быстрее. За два года в теннисном клубе Хетэй смэш вызывал в памяти лишь одного человека. Хиеши так и не удалось вырвать у него капитанство силой – разве что унаследовать. С другой стороны, кто мог похвастаться тем, что победил Атобе? В клубе он не проигрывал вообще, за пределами его – тоже нечасто. Тренировочный лагерь показал, что останавливаться на достигнутом Атобе не собирается, но и в своих силах Хиеши был уверен, как никогда прежде. Победа на чемпионате, конечно, не принесет такого удовлетворения, как личная встреча на корте, но тоже даст возможность утереть нос бывшему капитану.  
Он уже зашел на станцию, когда внизу раздалось громыхание подъезжающей электрички. Хиеши вынырнул из размышлений и перешел на бег. Чудом не уронив проклятую папку, он приложил карточку к терминалу и торопливо заскочил в вагон. Зеленая стена парка, окружавшего территорию школы, покачиваясь, уплыла в сторону, солнце то появлялось, то исчезало за облаками, и быстрые легкие тени наперегонки скользили по стеклу напротив. Дорога домой занимала довольно много времени, и Хиеши закрыл глаза, намереваясь хотя бы немного подремать, но перед ним тут же возникло лицо Оотори со все той же неловкой улыбкой. Поразительно, как тот ухитрялся улыбаться так и старушкам, которых переводил через дорогу, так и противникам, которых размазывал по корту своей подачей – словно и по тому, и по другому поводу испытывал одинаковые угрызения совести. Впрочем, душевные муки Оотори Хиеши нисколько не волновали, лишь бы тот продолжал выигрывать. Они с Шишидо были отличной командой, и хорошо бы в этом году результаты оказались не хуже. Мысль о том, что большая половина регулярных игроков перешла в старшую школу, неприятно кольнула, да так и засела занозой.  
Шимизу Кей. Цучихаши Тошихиса. Он попытался вспомнить хоть кого-то из тех, кто оказывался по другую сторону сетки за последние три дня, но все были на одно лицо. Все, что он помнил, это гудение туго натянутых струн ракетки, голос наблюдателя, объявляющий его, Хиеши, очередную победу, да шум крови в ушах каждый раз, когда мяч соперника летел ему навстречу. Зажмурившись, Хиеши тяжело вздохнул, открыл глаза и нехотя распахнул папку с анкетами. С тем же успехом, подумал Хиеши, можно было открыть список отцовских учеников в додзе. Все эти имена ровным счетом ничего не вызывали в памяти. Он еще раз пролистал анкеты. Сато Хироки, Кумагаэ Шинго. Участники Токийского чемпионата среди юниоров, дважды золотые медалисты в парных матчах. Общим уровнем на юниорских соревнованиях Хиеши не интересовался с тех самых пор, как сам перестал в них участвовать, поэтому ни титулы, ни награды не произвели на него особого впечатления.  
Голос диктора объявил остановку, на электронном табло в голове вагона высветилась привычная надпись. Хиеши с облегчением захлопнул папку и выглянул в окно. Людей на остановке почти не было. Вдалеке виднелась знакомая темно-серая крыша и едва покачивающиеся кроны ив, посаженных у входа в додзе прадедом, когда тот еще только перебрался в Токио. Хиеши решительно двинулся к выходу.

\---

Он не успел разуться, а мать уже вышла встретить его. Он невольно улыбнулся, заметив ее:  
– Добрый вечер.  
– Вакаши, с возвращением. Ты хочешь кушать? Все готово.  
– Хорошо, сейчас.  
Хиеши подхватил свои вещи и отправился было переодеваться, когда услышал тихие голоса из гостиной – значит, бабушка и дедушка не отдыхают и можно было поздороваться, не опасаясь нарушить их покой. Он аккуратно раздвинул фусума и вошел, бесшумно проскользив ступнями в белоснежных носках по дереву пола. Тем не менее, дед сразу же повернул голову в его сторону. Хиеши всегда испытывал некоторую робость перед ним, хотя дед редко был с ним строг, но сама внешность: сухая фигура, тонкие черты лица, внимательный взгляд человека, посвятившего жизнь обучению древнему искусству борьбы – все это внушало уважение. Да и несмотря на возраст, он не утратил силы и внутренней энергии, и Хиеши был уверен, что на татами у него нет против деда ни единого шанса.  
Дед ответил на поклон, и Хиеши замер, не решаясь начать разговор первым.  
Седзи по случаю отличной погоды были открыты, поэтому вся веранда и сад оказались как на ладони. Хиеши никогда бы никому не признался, но он очень любил эту часть дома: идеальные дорожки; отполированные дождями и солнцем гладкие камни; аккуратные кустарники, листья которых, казалось, замерли навеки; бамбуковые изгороди и шелестящий звук воды в миниатюрных водопадах.  
Перед личным входом в додзе для членов семьи располагалась специальная площадка для индивидуальных занятий. Хиеши прикрыл глаза: он мог представить, как мелкие камушки на утрамбованной земле щекочут босые ноги, утренний воздух приятно охлаждает кожу в вырезе кимоно, как ноги двигаются сами по себе, легко чертят по земле и словно врастают в нее, когда он чувствует, что стойка идеальна и а энергия течет по его телу плавно, непрерывно, правильно. Лучше всего у него получалось тренироваться и отрабатывать движения именно здесь, но, к сожалению, получалось редко: чтобы избежать любопытных взглядов (вернее, одного-единственного невыносимо любопытного взгляда), приходилось вставать очень рано.  
– Вакаши, – обратился к нему дед, одновременно собирая камни обратно в чаши – игра закончилась. – Как твои успехи в теннисе?  
Дед никогда не спрашивал у него про кобудзюцу, и поначалу Хиеши думал, что тому неинтересны его достижения, пока не понял, что дед получал информацию обо всех учениках додзе самостоятельно, во время непродолжительных посещений тренировок. Ему не нужны были слова, он все замечал сам, но никогда не критиковал, не ругал и не советовал чужим ученикам, чтобы не подрывать авторитет действующего учителя – отца Хиеши. Тем не менее, если кто-то обращался с просьбой, отвечал без промедления, моментально вспоминая все сильные и слабые стороны любого из учеников – занимался ли тот несколько лет или пришел недавно.  
– Я стал капитаном, – ответил Хиеши, и эта фраза ему самому показалась странной, непривычной. Он заметил легкую улыбку бабушки, но она промолчала, предоставляя слово мужу.  
– Отлично! – искренне похвалил тот, и хоть Хиеши не считал, что свалившийся пост капитана тяжело ему достался, внимание льстило. Наверное, дед был единственным мужчиной в семье Хиеши, который без сомнений одобрил решение внука заняться теннисом. Что и говорить, отец и брат особого восторга не испытывали и поддержки не оказывали, зато дед, бабушка и мать всячески Хиеши помогали – спокойным интересом, радостью его победам.  
– Теперь у тебя еще больше дел, так что не будем задерживать.  
Хиеши встал и поклонился. Ему и правда следовало поторопиться, но он бы с удовольствием остался. Понятно, почему они проводили большую часть дня именно здесь – нигде в доме не было так тихо и спокойно.

\---

– Как дела в школе? – спросила мать, когда он спустился, переодевшись и умывшись.  
– Нормально, – пробормотал Хиеши, с удовольствием принимаясь за еду.  
– А в клубе?  
– Нормально.  
Она посмотрела на него, чуть склонив голову набок, затем улыбнулась и отвернулась обратно к столу.  
Хиеши допил мисо-суп и придвинул к себе пиалу с рисом. Ему хотелось рассказать про то, что он стал капитаном, но он промолчал, просто наблюдал за ее четкими движениями. Хиеши всегда считал мать самой красивой женщиной: невысокая, но с прямой осанкой и гордой посадкой головы – словно она изначально была из клана Хиеши, несла в себе дух додзе. Хиеши часто слышал, что больше похож на нее, в детстве это злило, а теперь он был даже рад подобным словам.  
Хиеши поблагодарил за еду и начал мыть посуду, высчитывая, сколько времени у него есть до того, как придут остальные ученики.  
– Привет, мам, – услышал Хиеши голос за спиной, и его передернуло.  
Оборачиваться он не стал, но это не помогло: через секунду на голову легла рука, и брат потрепал его по волосам.  
– О, Вакаши! Давненько не видел тебя дома. Все мячики бросаешь на корте? Эй! – вскрикнул он, получив ощутимый удар по руке мокрой тряпкой.  
– Цукаса, не кричи, – сказала мать вроде бы строго, но на самом деле слегка улыбаясь. – Садись и ешь молча.  
– Конечно, конечно, – развел руками тот, сдаваясь, но тут же заговорил снова, едва усевшись за стол. – Отец не звонил? Он не вернется сегодня?  
– К сожалению, нет. Остались еще решения с организационным комитетом. Ты знаешь, они опять не могут договориться, сколько человек может участвовать от каждого додзе.  
Хиеши закончил и, повернувшись к разговаривающим, прислонился к раковине, тщательно вытирая руки полотенцем. В последние дни он не следил за новостями о будущем чемпионате, его участие до сих пор было под вопросом, но спрашивать брата напрямую не хотелось.  
– Аааа, – застонал Цукаса с набитым ртом, выплюнув несколько рисинок. Хиеши еле сдержался, чтобы не врезать брату. – Неужели придется еще раз вести тренировку у этих остолопов?  
– Цукаса! – укоризненно покачала головой мать.  
– Ну ладно, ладно! Некоторые еще ничего, но их так много, и каждому надо сказать, что делать! Лучше бы Вакаши в додзе помогал, а не на кухне.  
Хиеши хотел лишь привлечь внимание, но удар по столу получился намного сильнее, чем он рассчитывал, так что он опрокинул стакан с водой, который, покатившись по столу, задел еще и пиалу с соевым соусом. И если поначалу Хиеши совершенно не испытывал злости, только раздражение на глупость Цукасы, то собственная неуклюжесть вывела его из себя – потому что в глазах матери именно он оказался несдержанным грубияном.  
– Осторожнее! Что опять не так?  
– Пойдем в додзе. Я хочу с тобой сразиться, – прям перед этими словами были еще "мудак" и "ты достал", но Хиеши сдержался, чтобы не расстраивать мать еще сильнее. Тем не менее, Цукаса точно все понял, хмыкнул и возобновил трапезу.  
– Отлично. Иди готовься, я сейчас буду. И еще, Вакаши… – Хиеши обернулся в дверях. – Как следует подумай при выборе оружия.  
Хиеши стиснул зубы. Цукаса прекрасно знал, что он достиг успехов только в рукопашном бое, и не преминул воспользоваться этим знанием, чтобы задеть его.  
Хиеши все еще злился, когда вошел в додзе со стороны сада. После дома, наполненного разными шумами, тишина замершего помещения для тренировок показалась тяжелой. В конце длинного коридора был еще один вход, основной – для учеников и вообще любого, кто захотел бы посетить додзе, по старому обычаю та дверь всегда была открыта.  
По пути в раздевалку Хиеши остановился, зацепившись взглядом за фотографию: она висела среди рамок с призовыми грамотами. Каждый раз он порывался незаметно снять ее и однажды даже решился – правда, через полчаса так же незаметно вернул на место. Не то, чтобы снимок был плох, просто довольно старый, десятилетней давности. Хиеши в момент фотографирования было не больше четырех: его поставили в середину первого ряда, впереди остальных учеников додзе того времени, и он улыбался, как ему казалось сейчас, совершенно идиотской счастливой улыбкой. Было бы чему радоваться, но нет: в то время как брат спокойно смотрел в камеру, а первая завоеванная медаль выделялась на его белом кимоно золотом, Хиеши выпячивал грудь с красной ленточкой – не наградой, а просто знаком участия.  
Хиеши усмехнулся. Когда-то давно один факт того, что его пустили в зал или – еще реже – на татами, приносил огромную радость, теперь же он думал только о будущем чемпионате и своем участии в нем.  
Он выбрал более легкий вариант кимоно для спарринга и почувствовал себя намного спокойнее, как только тонкая ткань коснулась кожи. С чемпионатом он разберется позже, сейчас главным было – войти в зал и вспомнить знакомые движения, совершить ритуал, к которому привык с детства.  
Хиеши тихо раздвинул двери и поклонился, зайдя внутрь. Пустой зал был залит солнцем, и его лучи казались неподвижными, а звук шагов мгновенно терялся, словно впитываясь в татами. Он опустился в позу для медитации прямо в центре солнечного пятна – так, что свет проникал даже сквозь опущенные веки. Ему действительно необходимо было успокоиться и избавиться от посторонних мыслей.  
Хиеши очень долго привыкал к тому, что кобудо – это прежде всего философия, и только потом – силовые приемы. Пару раз в детстве отец даже выгонял его с занятия, когда Хиеши пренебрегал положенной медитацией. Теперь он отдавал должное и созданию настроения, и концентрации энергии, и правильному дыханию.  
Когда зал начал ему отвечать – теплотой деревянного пола, танцем пылинок в высоте, молчаливыми тенями за большими окнами – Хиеши зашевелился, поднялся одним плавным движением, сразу скользнул в начальную, простую ката. Для разминки он чередовал стойки с общими упражнениями, наращивая темп по мере того, как тело разогревалось, само собой перетекало в привычные позы. Насыщенный запахами воздух густел, и Хиеши уже казалось, что от его плавных жестов остаются видимые следы, зависают рядом, демонстрируют все его умения и силу.  
Краем глаза заметив вошедшего брата, Хиеши не остановился, продолжил кружить по татами, отрабатывая новую ката – самую сложную из тех, что он когда-либо пробовал. Она требовала терпения в самом начале: идеальной стойки, продолжительной выдержки и концентрации энергии – зато потом все элементы выполнялись быстрее, сильнее, эффективнее.  
Он остался доволен собой и занялся обычными приседаниями, чтобы немного отдохнуть. Цукаса сидел с закрытыми глазами. Хиеши в очередной раз удивился, насколько спокойными стали обычно подвижные черты лица брата. И если обычно, по мнению Хиеши, тот был полным идиотом, умение концентрироваться перед борьбой всегда против воли поражало и восхищало.  
Наконец, брат поднялся и встал с другой стороны татами. Они поклонились друг другу, Хиеши опустил голову даже с удовольствием, предвкушая хорошую битву. Он уже не чувствовал злости, только чистое желание победить более сильного соперника.  
Цукаса не торопился, легко подпрыгивал на месте и поводил худыми руками, торчащими из рукавов кимоно, словно они еще и не начали бой, а только вместе разминались. Хиеши даже стало стыдно, таким брат казался неуклюжим и неподходящим атмосфере додзе.  
Первые несколько атак прошли отлично, Хиеши чувствовал и силу, и резкость, и быстроту своих ударов. Он ждал, когда Цукаса примется за него всерьез, чтобы сделать новый прием, который наверняка принесет ему долгожданную победу. И дождался.  
Хиеши заметил, что брат стоит неправильно, вопиюще далеко отставив в сторону ногу, это была даже не стойка, а пародия на нее, из такого положения невозможно нормально двинуться. И перед тем, как на него обрушился град точных ударов, он успел поднять взгляд: за счет отведенной руки стойка оказалась отлично продуманной. Неправильной, но совершенной – по балансу, по стремительности, с которой Цукаса переходил от атаки к защите.  
Хиеши некогда было задумываться, как это получилось, он с трудом вернул себе инициативу, но удары только подбодрили его, словно вышибли усталость и напряжение, накопившиеся за последние дни отборочных в теннисном клубе. Именно поэтому он еще в детстве выбрал кобудо и с тех пор предпочитал рукопашный бой любому оружию: это битва, которую можно почувствовать кожей, каждой мышцей, всем телом.  
Они кружили еще очень долго, наконец Хиеши решился – присел почти до земли на приятно напряженные ноги, разводя руки чуть шире, чем в обычных приемах, чтобы обеспечить большую начальную скорость. Отвел плечи назад, посмотрел вверх. В глазах Цукасы мелькнуло удивление. Вакаши его понимал, удар действительно был рискованным и опасным – даже отец показывал его крайне редко.  
Хиеши знал, что теперь главное – выждать. Сохраняя стойку, сосредоточиться, сконцентрировать всю энергию в ноге – и после первого удара лишь завершить теми движениями, что получались у него без проблем. Цукаса двинулся на него, не слишком быстро, не делая обманных жестов и выпадов, и Хиеши ждал, ощущая, что почти готов. Удары ногой в пять раз сильнее ручных, но они требовали намного большей сосредоточенности – вес тела быстро переносится на одну ногу и сохранить равновесие очень сложно. Но если подождать, если успокоиться и подготовить себя как следует, все получится.  
У Хиеши не получилось. В последнюю секунду он сорвался: молниеносно выпрямился и высоко вскинул ногу (отец всегда хвалил его растяжку и умение выполнить вертикальный шпагат), но вместо шеи ступня врезалась в поставленный Цукасой блок. Хиеши понял, что битва проиграна, уже после того, как брат обыкновенной подножкой отправил его валяться носом в татами.  
Хиеши выругался про себя и поднялся на секунду позже того, как Цукаса освободил его от захвата, поклонился, не смотря на брата, и собрался уйти, но уважение к учителю, пусть даже это был человек, которого Хиеши в остальное время не стал бы и слушать, не позволяло покинуть додзе без спроса.  
– Вакаши, – начал брат, сразу же, одним обращением разрушая иллюзию обучения. Они опустились друг напротив друга, и Хиеши еле сдерживался, чтобы не дотронуться до шеи, будто обожженной последним приемом Цукасы. – Ты понял, в чем была твоя ошибка?  
– Да. Я решил применить неотработанную технику.  
– Неверно. Ты решил применить ненужную технику. Мало того, что она была слишком опасна для учебного боя, так еще и совершенно бесполезна. Ты следил за моими руками? Даже если бы тебе хватило терпения выстоять до конца – а тебе опять не хватило! – ты бы все равно не успел пробить до моего блока.  
Хиеши сжал ткань кимоно на коленях, но смолчал.  
– Анализируй! Сколько раз тебе говорили!  
Не дождавшись реакции, Цукаса продолжил:  
– Ты вот с этим хочешь ехать на чемпионат?  
Хиеши непроизвольно вскинул голову и закусил губу.  
– Я не стал слабее по сравнению с прошлым годом.  
– Ты не стал сильнее! Ты не мог победить меня год назад, ты не можешь победить меня сейчас. Вакаши, кобудзюцу – это не шутка.  
Хиеши чуть не хмыкнул, услышав эти слова из уст брата, который даже провести занятие не мог по правилам – с уважением к ученику, без эмоций и вечных задираний.  
– Ты хочешь участвовать в соревнованиях? С чем? С каким результатом? Если не можешь победить сразу, тренируйся. Где ты был летом? Где ты был всю последнюю неделю?  
Летом он был в лагере U-17, на неделе – размазывал по корту новичков. Но любые намеки на то, что теннис – это несерьезное занятие, особенно от Цукасы, бесили Хиеши так, что перед глазами вставала кровавая пелена. Да, изначально он подался в теннис назло всюду первому брату, но сейчас уже не представлял свою жизнь без клуба.  
Цукаса говорил еще что-то, но Хиеши уже не воспринимал ни единого слова, все силы бросив на то, чтобы не вскочить и не навалять брату ногами, без каких-то приемов и техник.  
Хиеши был уверен, что сейчас же пойдет к себе и, возможно, что-нибудь сломает, запершись в комнате. Или возьмет ракетку и поработает с подачей в саду – просто потому, что с вопросами насчет тенниса никто в семье к нему обычно не лез. Но после душа он немного успокоился.  
Когда он вернулся в зал, в другом кимоно – тяжелом, плотном, предназначенном для отработки кат, Цукаса не отказал себе в удовольствии заставить Хиеши ждать разрешения присоединиться к тренирующимся якобы за опоздание. Ничего, он послушно просидел в стороне, наблюдая за ребятами: все были заняты подготовкой к чемпионату, отрабатывали свои выступления, а брат бродил между ними, засунув ладони в рукава, будто бродяга, который попал сюда случайно, в надежде на еду и кров. Хиеши подавил желание отвесить брату подзатыльник, чтобы тот не позорил додзе своим поведением. Но Цукаса каждый раз неожиданно вклинивался в последовательность кат, ужасающе непрофессионально прерывал движение ученика, лишь заметив ошибку. Неуверенно брал оружие в руки – будь то бо, кама или сай – с таким видом, что даже у Хиеши возникали сомнения, видел ли брат эти вещи раньше. Через секунду Цукаса уже проделывал сложные ката, замедляя движения в местах, где ранее уловил неточность, показывал, объяснял, бурно жестикулируя, изгибал чужие руки под нужным углом, двигал ноги пинками голой ступни, распрямлял спины. Как бы Хиеши ни хотелось посмеяться, он не мог не признать, что у брата действительно был талант от рождения: он с легкостью схватывал все тонкости борьбы с любым видом оружия.  
И после тренировки, выжавшей из него все силы, Хиеши еще пару часов провел в саду, отрабатывая ту самую стойку: пусть Цукаса говорит что угодно, но он победит брата так, как считает нужным.

\---

– Вакаши? Куда ты собрался так рано?  
Хиеши вздрогнул и слишком сильно дернул за шнурок. Петля развалилась. Скрипнув зубами, он наскоро завязал ее снова.  
– Доброе утро. У нас тренировки, мама. Мне пора.  
– Снова? Ты ведь даже не позавтракал, – мать беспокойно коснулась его плеча. – Вакаши, нельзя заниматься на пустой желудок. Подожди немного, – и направилась на кухню.  
Мысль о завтраке была крайне соблазнительной, и он задержался, но, услышав щелчок чайника и знакомое попискивание открываемого холодильника, тут же вспомнил, как Цукаса хвастался тем, что при любых условиях может проснуться как раз к завтраку. Легкое чувство голода пропало без следа.  
– Мама, мне правда некогда, я опоздаю на электричку. До вечера, – дожидаться, пока она выйдет из кухни и взглянет на него с легкой укоризной, Хиеши не стал: ему и без того было неловко за вчерашнюю нелепую выходку. Он поспешно выскочил за дверь и со всех ног припустил к станции, словно расстояние между ним и мамой было обратно пропорционально возникшему чувству стыда. Каждый раз, когда он выходил из себя – неважно, по какой причине – именно мама выглядела так, словно была виновата в случившемся, и вместо того, чтобы успокоиться, Хиеши с новой силой захлестывали раздражение и злость.  
Когда Хиеши добрался до здания клуба, измотанный и раздраженный давкой в вагоне, там не было ни души. Он с облегчением выдохнул и, быстро переодевшись, отправился разминаться на корты. Мало кто приходил на утренние тренировки, да еще в пятницу, когда по расписанию числились только внутрикомандные матчи. Открытые корты прилегали к парку, который скрадывал любой шум с улицы, но находились достаточно далеко от остальных спортивных площадок, и Хиеши любил это время и место за ощущение полной уединенности и свободы. Травяные корты, наполовину залитые солнечным светом, наполовину скрытые в тени деревьев, напомнили ему о площадке для тренировок дома, и он не спеша принялся за растяжки, прислушиваясь к ощущениям в собственном теле и старательно не думая ни о грядущих соревнованиях, ни о Цукасе, который наверняка доложит отцу о результатах схватки, ни о папке с анкетами, утрамбованной на дно сумки. Хиеши так же прилежно постарался не думать об Оотори, но было поздно. Вытянув руки перед собой между широко раздвинутыми ногами, он обреченно застонал и уткнулся лицом в аккуратно подстриженную холодную траву, подставив вспотевшую спину солнечным лучам. На горизонте маячили не самые радужные перспективы провести восемь часов, скрываясь от бодро настроенного Оотори, и единственным утешением было то, что в этом году их снова распределили по разным классам. Главной зоной риска была школьная столовая, но Хиеши подумал, что это время можно будет переждать в клубе журналистики. Отмахнувшись от назойливого внутреннего голоса, который твердил о малодушности подобного решения, Хиеши взял ракетку и начал отрабатывать подачу. 

\---

Оглянувшись по сторонам и не заметив поблизости ни одного долговязого светловолосого третьеклассника, Хиеши скользнул в комнату клуба, с облегчением захлопнул дверь и привалился к ней с обратной стороны.  
– Сакико? Они что-нибудь решили? – раздался пронзительный голос из-за захламленного стола. Вслед за ним, как по команде, что-то заскрипело, потом загрохотало и донеслись сдавленные ругательства. Верхний уровень стопки бумаг, сваленных на краю стола, угрожающе закачался.  
– Это не Сакико, – Хиеши вздохнул и подхватил падающие свертки. – Харада, ты там жив?  
– Да, и сожалею об этом каждую минуту своего скорбного существования, – процедил главный редактор школьной газеты, поднимаясь с пола. – В этом году – с особенной силой. Тебя каким ветром занесло?  
– Да так, – Хиеши пожал плечами, включил чайник, приютившийся на единственном свободном столике в углу и присел, чтобы открыть нижнюю секцию соседнего шкафа. Если ничего не изменилось, запас печенья "на всякий случай" Сакико, секретарь клуба, все еще хранила именно там.  
– Да так? – Харада выбрался из-за стола и встал рядом, потирая ушибленное колено. – В столовой закончилась еда? Не успели накрахмалить скатерти? Розы завяли?  
– А сам что не проверил? – Хиеши распаковал коробку с песочным печеньем и протянул Хараде. Тот раздраженно отмахнулся.  
– Не могу, мне кусок в рот не лезет. Школьный совет закончится с минуты на минуту.  
– Школьный совет? Что-то важное решают? – чайник коротко засвистел и щелкнул. Хиеши насыпал в чашку заварки и залил кипятком, наплевав на все, чему его учила мать. Времени было в обрез, а голодать еще четыре часа и потом идти на тренировку с животом, прилипшим к позвоночнику, не хотелось.  
– Что там! – Харада запустил руки в волосы и с силой дернул. – Ты еще спрашиваешь! Ежегодное заседание по финансированию клубов, вот что! Они уже вторую неделю не могут решить, что делать, я скоро на стенку полезу. – Словно в подтверждение своих слов, он зашагал по комнате, резко развернувшись у двери, и двинулся обратно. – Нет, я напишу в газету: "Вопиющий непрофессионализм нового вице-президента школьного совета: стандарты Хетэй под угрозой". Посмотрим, как он запоет.  
– Все так плохо? – Хиеши заварил еще одну чашку чая и протянул Хараде. – Будешь?  
– Еще хуже. Спасибо, – взяв чашку в руки, Харада отодвинул бумаги и тяжело опустился на край стола и сосредоточенно уставился в пол. – Они не укладываются в сроки. Честно говоря, мне было бы наплевать, но из-за этого мы тоже ничего не можем запланировать. Бюджет клуба до сих пор не учрежден, а мне нужно подать заявки на участие в городской конференции. – На мгновение он оживился и ткнул пальцем в сторону Хиеши. – Кстати, фотограф там тоже понадобится, так что готовься.  
Хиеши рассеянно кивнул, доедая последний кусочек печенья.  
– Или не готовься, – Харада снова погрузился в уныние. – Такими темпами никто никуда не поедет, и я останусь в хрониках газеты как редактор, который Не Смог, Не Сумел и Подвел.  
Последние слова Харада произнес так, что Хиеши практически увидел огромный траурный шрифт. Потом, уткнувшись в чашку, тот что-то добавил себе под нос.  
Хиеши подумал, что ему послышалось.  
– Прости, что?  
– Я сказал, "почему это не Атобе". – Харада взглянул на замершего от удивления Хиеши и вопросительно поднял брови. – Что? Теннисный клуб стал самой престижной спортивной секцией в школе! – явно распалившись, Харада начал активно жестикулировать рукой, в которой все еще держал чашку. Хиеши незаметно отодвинулся подальше. – Не говоря уж о том, что получил отдельное финансирование. Самовлюбленный деспот, конечно, но если бы нынешний вице-президент, – на этом слове Хараду просто перекосило, – выполнял свои обязанности хотя бы вполовину так эффективно, мы все вздохнули бы с облегчением.  
– По-моему, ты преувеличиваешь, – буркнул Хиеши, нахмурившись. Каждый раз, когда речь заходила о бывшем капитане, начинал ныть затылок и возникало такое ощущение, словно кто-то держит его на прицеле.  
– Ты же сам стал капитаном в этом году, должен понимать, что я имею в виду, – Харада взял коробку из-под печенья и несколько раз с надеждой встряхнул. Та отозвалась едва слышным шуршанием крошек, и он обреченно вздохнул. – Так всегда: пока ты выступаешь на баррикадах за справедливость распределения ресурсов, кто-то эти ресурсы уже употребил по назначению.  
Опасаясь, что Харада в любой момент мог закончить свою тираду в адрес вице-президента школьного совета и взять интервью у нового капитана теннисной команды, Хиеши убрал на место чашку и направился к выходу, сопровождаемый вдохновенными речами и засевшей в основании черепа головной болью. Спокойствия в этой школе достичь было решительно невозможно.

\---

Впервые за долгое время Хиеши не спешил на теннисные корты. За весь день он так ни разу и не заглянул в анкеты новых игроков, даже не вынул папку из сумки и теперь понятия не имел, что сказать Оотори, который уже мчался ему навстречу, свернув с беговой дорожки.  
– Привет! – выдохнул Оотори, остановившись в нескольких шагах и вытирая пот с лица. – Найдется минутка?  
– Привет, – Хиеши тоскливо посмотрел на свободный корт и мысленно попрощался с последней надеждой на спокойную тренировку.  
– У меня получилось прийти пораньше, и ребята уже были тут, мы успели размяться. – Оотори улыбнулся и помахал рукой в сторону небольшой группы второкурсников, собравшихся возле сетки. – Пойдем, им не терпится поговорить с капитаном.  
Хиеши велел себе не кипятиться и, подтянув сумку с ракеткой повыше, пошел вслед за Оотори. Тратить полчаса на ненужный треп с новичками не было никакого желания, особенно если в качестве альтернативы можно попросить Кабаджи о матче и как следует побегать по корту. С каждым шагом это нежелание только росло, и, кивая в ответ на приветствия игроков, Хиеши с трудом сохранял нейтральное выражение лица.  
– Это Сато и Кумагаэ, парные игроки, – Оотори жизнерадостно улыбался, словно присутствие здесь этих двоих было его личной заслугой. – В прошлом году они изрядно потрепали нам нервы, Шишидо до сих пор вспоминает.  
– Добрый день, – одновременно ответили двое невысоких и на первый взгляд похожих, словно близнецы, мальчишек, и Хиеши удивленно моргнул.  
– Я Сато, – заявил тот, что стоял слева, улыбнувшись во весь рот, и ткнул пальцем в своего соседа. – А это Кумагаэ, он стесняется.  
Кумагаэ покраснел, пригладил торчащие во все стороны волосы, толкнул хохочущего Сато локтем и поклонился Хиеши, умудрившись проделать все это практически одновременно и не выронить из рук ракетку и два мяча.  
– Добрый день, Сато, Кумагаэ, – в памяти Хиеши всплыл потрепанный лист бумаги со словами "чемпионат среди юниоров" и "золотая медаль". Нужно будет сказать Оотори, что эти двое займут место первых парных, и не церемониться.  
– Шимизу перевелся к нам из Кагосимы в этом году, – высокий, чуть ли не с Кабаджи ростом, непривычно смуглый парень поклонился, не опуская рук, сцепленных за головой. Хиеши кивнул в ответ, вспоминая, как этот на вид нескладный громила быстро двигался по корту, перебрасывая ракетку из одной руки в другую и пригнувшись так низко, что казался похожим на гигантского паука. Для того, чтобы стать по-настоящему серьезным соперником Хиеши, Шимизу не хватало скорости и опыта, и матч закончился быстро, но два гейма тот все-таки смог вырвать.  
– Тошихиса… то есть, Цучихаши, – Оотори потер кончик носа и, словно извиняясь, объяснил. – Мы в одном классе фортепиано.  
– Сэмпай, так капитан подумает, что я попал в команду по знакомству, – негромко произнес стоявший рядом с Оотори парень, до того миловидный, что Хиеши пришлось сознательно отвести взгляд в сторону. Хиеши понемногу начал припоминать, что и этот был в числе его соперников. Неплохая защита и коварный резаный удар, но в целом ничего особенного. – Очень приятно познакомиться.  
Оотори закончил представлять новеньких и с ожиданием уставился на Хиеши. Справа доносились размеренные удары мяча – Кабаджи продолжал тренировку. Завидовать – значит, расписываться в собственном бессилии, учил дедушка, но в этот момент Хиеши расписался бы и не в таком, лишь бы оказаться подальше отсюда. Повисшая тишина грозила перерасти в откровенно неловкую, и Хиеши судорожно перебирал в уме все приветственные речи Атобе – одна другой краше – но от несмываемого позора его спас неожиданный тычок в плечо.  
– Эй, капитан! Как насчет матча?  
Прежде, чем обернуться и выбить из болтливого рта все зубы, Хиеши успел заметить, как поджал губы Цучихаши и взволнованно зашушукались Сато и Кумагаэ. Шимизу продолжал безмолвно нависать над остальными, но Хиеши готов был поклясться на своей ракетке, что в уголках широкого рта спряталась ухмылка.  
– Сегодня же внутрикомандные матчи, я ничего не перепутал? – стоявший перед Хиеши парень безмятежно улыбался, зажав ракетку между локтями и спиной, и перекатывался с носков на пятки. – Я хочу поскорее занять первое одиночное.  
– Ито... – растерянно начал было Оотори, но Хиеши жестом велел ему замолчать и, достав из сумки ракетку, ничего не говоря, пошел в сторону самого дальнего корта. К назойливой головной боли, не прекращавшейся с обеда, прибавилось неудержимое глухое раздражение. Вся нервотрепка последних дней словно сгустилась вокруг него тяжелым непроницаемым облаком, и от злости даже дышать стало тяжело. Поймав себя на этой мысли, Хиеши усилием воли разжал зубы. Остановившись на линии подачи, занял привычную стойку, уступая сопернику право начать гейм. Сосредоточившись на дыхании, он расслабил плечи и, высоко отведя правую руку, на мгновение закрыл глаза, перестал думать о постороннем. Не осталось ни любопытных зрителей, ни взволнованного голоса Оотори где-то в стороне, ни нахального первоклассника, которому нужно было указать его место – только цель и полная уверенность в собственном превосходстве. Когда раздался глухой удар мяча о натянутые струны чужой ракетки, Хиеши выдохнул и начал бой.  
Через сорок минут он вышел с корта и, опустившись на скамейку, набросил на голову полотенце. Матч закончился со счетом 6-0. Возможно, у Ито и было, чем удивить, но Хиеши не стал дожидаться, когда тот проявит свои сильные стороны. Никто не кричал ему в знак одобрения, не спешил поздравить с победой. Даже Оотори, кажется, не знал, что сказать и просто стоял рядом, взволнованно крутя в руках бутылку с водой. Впрочем, длилось это недолго.  
– Хиеши, как быть с составом команды? Нужно предоставить Сакаки списки, чтобы он спланировал тренировки. Ты уже определился?  
Хиеши скрипнул зубами и позволил себе скривиться, благо, лицо все еще было закрыто полотенцем. Состав, отбор, анкеты, списки – его дело было побеждать и подниматься все выше, а не копошиться в ворохе бумажек и нянчиться с новичками, но если Оотори настаивал, он готов был дать ему ответ.  
– Нам не хватает скольких, пяти человек?  
– Да, – Оотори явно воодушевился. – Знаешь, мне кажется...  
– Запиши тех четверых, – оборвал его Хиеши, уже не заботясь о вежливости.  
– А как быть с остальными? У нас же десять кандидатов, а ты даже не со всеми поговорил.  
– Я не собираюсь тратить время на тех, кто не соизволил вовремя прийти на тренировку, – отрезал Хиеши, вытирая лицо. Подхватив ракетку, он достал из сумки многострадальную папку с характеристиками и положил ее на скамейку, а сам направился в сторону крытого зала с теннисными автоматами. Тренировка была испорчена, и меньше всего на свете Хиеши хотелось сейчас находиться рядом с людьми, которые только и делали, что создавали ему неудобства.  
Но избавиться от Оотори было не так просто. Прижав папку к груди, тот решительно зашагал рядом.  
– А что делать с пятым игроком? И как их распределить? Я же не могу просто ткнуть пальцем и выбрать любого, – в голос Оотори закрались отчетливые панические нотки. – Ты капитан, Хиеши, тебе нужно будет доложить все это тренеру.  
Хиеши перебрал в уме состав своей команды: он сам, Оотори, Кабаджи. Как раз тройка одиночных игроков. Кто будет играть в парных и сидеть на скамейке запасных, его не интересовало.  
– Пятым возьми того, у кого меньше всего проигрышей, – равнодушно обронил Хиеши. – В конце концов, это соответствует принципу клуба, даже Сакаки будет нечего возразить.  
Оотори отстал, пытаясь найти что-то в своей драгоценной папке. Хиеши не стал его ждать. И, наверное, зря, потому что, проверяя вечером электронную почту, среди входящих обнаружил письмо, озаглавленное коротко и ясно: "Новые игроки". Последним, пятым номером шел Ито Тацуя.  
Хиеши закрыл окно браузера, уткнулся лицом в ладони и приказал себе не думать об этом как минимум до понедельника. Возможно, так выходные еще удастся спасти.

\---

Спасти не удалось ни выходные, ни всю следующую неделю. Каждое новое утро Хиеши просыпался в еще большем раздражении, чем накануне: на новичков, на Оотори и на себя.  
Прежде всего он не понимал, чем ребята занимались до вступления в клуб. Конечно, видно было, что они умеют обращаться с ракеткой, но ему даже думать не хотелось, что он был таким же слабаком год назад. Возможно, ему самому сильно помог опыт кобудзюцу и он не сомневался и не выбирал, сразу перенес свои умения из борьбы в теннис – но, в конце концов, нельзя же просто выходить на корт и гонять мячик туда-сюда, как делали его так называемые подопечные. Как можно было их отличить: середнячков без собственного стиля и техники? Хиеши мог вспомнить каждую свою игру – не каждого соперника, это да, но отборочные матчи остались в памяти только по отдельным подачам и нечастым удачным мячам в ответ на его удары, а не по лицам соперников  
Потом еще Оотори. Он не только не высказывал новичкам честного мнения, но и всем своим покорным видом показывал, что ждет от Хиеши того же. Ничто не подстегивает так, как поражения, это Хиеши понял по собственному опыту, так зачем же хвалить их на пустом месте? Пока они не станут сильнее, пока не найдут что-то, кроме базовых подач и стоек, Хиеши не видел смысла тренироваться вместе – Оотори, видимо, придерживался другого мнения. Ему бы самому начать работать одному, чтобы обеспечить им победу во вторых одиночных – Шишидо перешел в старшую школу, а его партнер все еще цеплялся за парные.  
На себя Хиеши злился больше всего потому, что, несмотря на разочарование в новых членах команды, растерянность от новых обязанностей, недоумение от того, что все вокруг ждали, будто он будет бегать и утирать носы вместо нормальных тренировок – он даже мысли не мог допустить отказаться от поста капитана. Слишком долго и упорно он доказывал силой право стоять на вершине: отцу, брату, Атобе, команде – и не собирался отступать из-за кучки ничего не умеющих новичков. Если надо, он победит всех один, ему лишь необходима возможность спокойно тренироваться по привычной схеме. 

\---

Через пару дней Хиеши понял, что если приходить на тренировки чуть раньше, ни у кого не хватит смелости или наглости отвлекать капитана, увлеченно занимающегося на теннисных автоматах. Были, конечно, исключения, но Оотори быстро исчезал сам собой, осознав, что Хиеши может игнорировать его очень долго, а команда тем временем так и останется без присмотра. На Ито приходилось отвлекаться, но ненадолго: лишь для того, чтобы ответить "нет" на очередное предложение сыграть матч. А если уходить немного позже, опасность нарваться на вопросы, советы и просто разговоры стремилась к нулю: мало кто, измотанный тренировкой, хотел дожидаться капитана, предпочитая скорее попасть в душ и уйти домой.

\---

Оотори не оставлял попыток поменять отношение Хиеши к команде и настигал его порой в самых неожиданных местах.  
– Ты заметил, что у Ито отличная скорость подачи? – спросил он за обедом. Он так самоотверженно старался заинтересовать, что Хиеши после некоторых раздумий ответил:  
– Правда?  
– Да! – Оотори улыбнулся, радуясь успеху. – Вчера мы тренировались вместе, он подает даже быстрее, чем я в это же время год назад. Думаю, смогу научить его Шквальной подаче, надеюсь, Шишидо согласится помочь. Ты мог бы посмотреть вечером…  
– Обязательно, – бросил Хиеши, запихивая в рот последний кусок кекса уже на ходу.

\---

– Тошихиса, – услышал он за спиной и чуть не выронил новые книги по истории, с таким трудом найденные в школьной библиотеке. – Цучихаши Тошихиса, – уточнил Оотори, выныривая из-за высокого стеллажа. Понятнее не стало. – Мне кажется, у него проблемы. Ито встал с ним в пару, чтобы точно попасть в играющий состав, но им трудно вместе. Наверное, стоит попробовать другие комбинации, как думаешь?  
Следующую тренировку Хиеши начал с того, что увеличил стандартную нагрузку от Сакаки в полтора раза и добавил несколько простеньких упражнений из кобудзюцу, посчитав, что концентрация и сила никому не помешают. И назначил дополнительный сбор утром в субботу паре Цучихаши-Ито.

\---

– Оотори, – обреченно поприветствовал Хиеши своего вице-капитана и еще минуту выслушивал извинения за столь поздний звонок. На самом деле Хиеши не собирался ложиться, он только вернулся из додзе и готовился погрузиться в домашнее задание по географии, но решил не перебивать, опасаясь лишних расспросов.  
– Хиеши, я хотел посоветоваться. Я не очень уверенно чувствую себя в одиночных матчах. У меня все еще есть проблема с контролем мяча. Я хочу попробовать сыграть в паре с Шимизу. Или Цучихаши. Ты не против?  
– Оотори, ты сильный игрок, – сказал Хиеши совершенно искренне. – Ты выиграл у Шишидо в летнем лагере, и можешь играть с кем угодно и когда угодно. Но на чемпионате я поставлю тебя в одиночный матч.  
Но ни постоянные запросы Оотори, ни усталость от нового режима и добровольно ужесточенных тренировок в додзе, ни снизившиеся из-за всего этого хаоса оценки не расстраивали Хиеши так, как отсутствие сильных соперников. Он никогда не думал, что такое может случиться в Хетэй, клубе с самой большой концентрацией амбициозных учеников на квадратный метр корта, но играть действительно стало не с кем: уже одним своим статусом капитана он доказал, что никого сильнее поблизости не было.  
Атобе, Ошитари, Эчизен, Тезука – все они были вне досягаемости. Так Хиеши считал до того момента, как Кабаджи взял у него гейм, применив Данк Смэш Момоширо из Сэйгаку.  
Хиеши возликовал. Он и раньше предполагал, что игры с Кабаджи могут быть полезны, но не знал, как попросить, с его-то легендарным чувством такта и вежливостью. Это у Атобе получалось щелкнуть пальцами и решить любую проблему. Хиеши же опасался, что первый щелчок пальцами перед носом Кабаджи вполне может стать последним.  
Но достаточно было попробовать, и Кабаджи с радостью – по крайней мере, Хиеши хотелось в это верить – согласился играть, используя различные техники. В конце концов, в этом и заключался его стиль, довольно странный по понятиям Хиеши, но приносящий хорошие результаты. В любом случае, напарником для тренировок Кабаджи был идеальным.  
Разрушая Зону Тезуки, отбивая Фу из коронного удара Санады, разгадывая Рондо на Поражение за секунду до удара, Хиеши чувствовал, как возвращается уверенность в себе и понимание того, ради чего он начал заниматься теннисом: ради того короткого мгновения, когда последний, победный мяч опускается на покрытие. Матчи с Кабаджи порой совершенно его выматывали, но, честно говоря, только они теперь приносили удовольствие от присутствия на корте. Будь его воля, он перенес бы свою тренировку отдельно от команды не только на другой корт, но и на другое время. Желательно, на другой планете. 

\---

Но такого шанса не представилось, и Хиеши снова попался.  
– Через неделю первый смотр у Сакаки, – Хиеши непонимающе покачал головой на это заявление Оотори. – Это есть в программе, я тебе давал, помнишь?  
– Понятно. Слушай, у меня не получится.  
– Как это?  
– У меня чемпионат, я уеду дней на пять.  
– В смысле? – теперь не понял Оотори, а Хиеши не знал, что именно надо объяснить.  
– По борьбе. Додзе.  
– Да, но Сакаки…  
– Если тренер хочет посмотреть на мою игру, я всегда к его услугам.  
– Он хочет увидеть команду! – на лице Оотори отразился дикий ужас, который привел Хиеши в недоумение.  
– Отлично! У нас же есть команда. Слушай, что тебя не устраивает? Состав укомплектован, они тренируются по графику, я написал программу занятий, слежу за посещениями и смотрю их матчи каждые два, ладно, три дня. То, что они до сих пор там, где и были – не мои и не твои проблемы. Извини, мне надо домой. 

\---

– Молодец, что зашел, – поприветствовал его голос Харады. Хиеши кивнул стопкам бумаги на столе редактора, не до конца уверенный, что Харада именно там. Вступить в клуб журналистики в свое время оказалось отличной идеей: это было единственное место, где активизировавшийся с новой силой Оотори не мог его найти.  
– У меня к тебе дело, – вынырнул Харада откуда-то сбоку и сунул Хиеши в руки листок с отпечатком от кружки. – В следующий номер нужен репортаж о новой теннисной команде… Нет, нет, даже и не думай, я сам напишу, шикарный будет материал, никому тему не отдам! – Харада замахал руками. – С тебя фотографии. Кто там у вас теперь? Цучихаши? Сато? Шимизу?  
– Наверное, – по-дурацки ответил Хиеши, как всегда опешив от активности редактора.  
– Отлично! Значит, договорились? Через неделю жду снимков! И не надо мне этого группового уныния на фоне корта! Повеселей, Хиеши, повеселей!

\---

– Я знал, что ты нас не подведешь! – Оотори прямо сиял, и у Хиеши ощутимо заныл зуб. Он усмехнулся и быстро прошел вниз, занял свое место на скамейке рядом с Сакаки. Первый матч уже начался, и их парные играли друг против друга.  
Хиеши уставился на корт, но не уловил ни одного движения. Перед глазами все еще стоял пол додзе: четкая, яркая картина, резкая граница между татами и деревянным покрытием. Он таращился туда все время, что отец объявлял учеников, попавших в состав команды на чемпионат, и еще минут двадцать – после того, как прозвучала его фамилия, но имя брата. Он до сих пор не мог поверить, что сидит сейчас на корте Хетэй, а не на трибуне токийского стадиона, ожидая своего выхода на татами. Не помогли ни недели усиленных тренировок, ни новая программа, ни отлично выполненные ката – отец проигнорировал молчаливую просьбу, а Хиеши осталось только покориться. Все же он действительно проиграл Цукасе позорно, обидно, глупо, о чем брат наверняка не забыл рассказать.  
Он дождался своего матча, не проронив ни слова. Сакаки тоже молчал. Хиеши вышел на корт и с заметным трудом выиграл у Оотори. Играть против него всегда было тяжело: Оотори не отдавал свою подачу, которая с каждым разом становилась все быстрее, и отчаянно боролся за подачи Хиеши. Только под конец ему удалось приспособиться к скорости и силе, и он закончил игру со счетом 7:5. Такой незначительный отрыв неприятно поразил его самого, он без конца прокручивал в голове моменты закончившегося матча, и только кивнул на небрежное замечание Сакаки зайти в его кабинет следующим утром.

\---

Сакаки молчал. Пальцы одной руки будто бы подпирали голову, но на самом деле едва касались висков. Другая рука неподвижно лежала перед ним на столе. Молчание тренера было спокойным, а взгляд – внимательным, но чем дольше в комнате сохранялась тишина, тем больше Хиеши нервничал.  
– Итак, – начал наконец Сакаки, и Хиеши чуть не подскочил на стуле. – Вчера вы показали мне результаты своих тренировок. Слабо, – Хиеши поднял голову, но лицо Сакаки не выражало никаких эмоций, и невозможно было понять, ослышался он или нет. – Очень слабо. Вторые парники совершенно не сыгрались, Кабаджи не использует и половины своего потенциала, у Оотори не вижу прогресса. Если говорить про тебя…  
Тренер дождался, пока Хиеши посмотрит прямо на него, и продолжил:  
– … то я не понимаю, как ты стал капитаном. Это огромная ошибка.  
Хиеши почувствовал, как сжимается желудок. Он хотел возразить, но воздух будто мгновенно исчез из легких, и Хиеши поймал себя на том, что тяжело выдыхает через стиснутые зубы. Слова тренера и его манера вести разговор оказались слишком неожиданными. Честно говоря, он с трудом вспомнил случаи личного общения с Сакаки за прошлый год – обычно всю информацию доносил до них Атобе.  
– До чемпионата… – Хиеши откашлялся. – До чемпионата Канто еще много времени.  
– Именно, – склонил голову Сакаки словно с одобрением. – Достаточно, чтобы команда привыкла к новому капитану.  
– Что? – Хиеши даже зажмурился от потрясения. – Тренер!  
– Хиеши. Неужели ты правда думал, что кто-то позволит тебе и дальше так себя вести? Это не детский сад, чтобы все за вас решать, и я дал тебе шанс, я дал тебе время, я дал тебе возможность разобраться самому. Сейчас команда действительно оказалась под угрозой, поэтому мне пришлось вмешаться. А если вмешиваюсь я, – Сакаки резко поднялся и отошел к высокому окну, – тебе больше делать нечего.  
Тренер замолчал снова, словно забыв про существование Хиеши, а тот так и завис посреди кабинета, несколько минут собираясь с мыслями.  
– Тренер! Мы можем победить! Поставьте нас на префектурные соревнования, мы выиграем в трех одиночных, я уверен!  
Когда Сакаки медленно повернулся к нему, Хиеши захотелось убежать.  
– Я не допущу, чтобы ты позорил честь Хетэй, – произнес он ровно, и у Хиеши потемнело в глазах. – Сейчас вы не можете победить. Пусть лучше выступят кандидаты в команду, мне нужно иметь запас хороших игроков.  
– Но мы только начали! Новички еще слишком слабые…  
– Они умеют достаточно! Все они были в клубе целый год, а до этого играли в младшей школе. Вспомни себя! Ты попал в команду уже умелым игроком и добрался до поста капитана благодаря развитию своих способностей. Но далеко не сразу. Я не хочу слышать про слабости новичков.  
– Это правда! Никто из них не может меня победить!  
– А ты не победил Атобе. В этом и есть смысл капитанства: им и не надо тебя побеждать, а тебе не нужно доказывать свое превосходство каждый день. Твоя задача – помочь им. Ты не справился.  
Хиеши побледнел, не в силах поверить, что все действительно кончилось так быстро и неожиданно.  
– Я стал капитаном, потому что я самый сильный! Это правило клуба!  
– Если ты так ценишь правила клуба, – отчетливо проговорил Сакаки, возвратившись к своему месту, опершись длинными пальцами на столешницу, – давай вспомним еще несколько. Если ты проигрываешь – ты уходишь. Если ты не справляешься с нагрузкой – ты уходишь. Если ты не выполняешь своих обязанностей – ты уходишь.  
– Тренер… Но даже Шишидо…  
– Исключение, – твердо прервал его Сакаки. – Шишидо остался, потому что в него верили. Если бы он не оправдал возложенных на него надежд, ушли бы все, кто его защищал. Все. Хиеши, твоя команда верит в тебя?  
Хиеши замолчал, сжимая кулаки. Он не мог рассчитывать даже на поддержку Оотори после всех дней, что его игнорировал.  
– Хиеши?  
– Тренер! Я знаю, мои методы отличаются от методов Атобе, но это не значит, что я не справлюсь.  
– Кейго, – небрежно бросил Сакаки и слегка улыбнулся. Имя бывшего капитана прозвучало не снисходительно, а так, будто Сакаки говорил о равном себе. – Тебе нечего думать о нем. Поверь мне, никому даже в голову не придет вас сравнивать.  
Кровь снова прилила к лицу, а голова закружилась от напряжения.  
– Я все сказал. Иди! – Сакаки указал двумя пальцами на дверь, и Хиеши направился к выходу, безрезультатно стараясь не сутулиться.

\---

До конца дня Хиеши проходил на автопилоте. Занятия прошли мимо, включая тест по истории, и когда кто-то из одноклассников спросил его на перемене, как он ответил на какой-то из вопросов, Хиеши только недоуменно уставился на него, словно тот ни с того, ни с сего заговорил по-китайски. В голове без перерыва звучали слова Сакаки про нового капитана, и Хиеши не находил в себе сил даже на то, чтобы попытаться подумать о чем-то другом.  
Вечером, возвращаясь домой, он смотрел на пролетающие за окнами электрички тусклые цепочки фонарей, которые всплывали и снова исчезали в бесконечных кварталах Токио, и думал о том, что завтра нужно будет прийти на тренировку и непременно что-то сделать, но что именно? На этом моменте Хиеши терялся, чувствуя себя крысой, загнанной в лабиринт. Играть с Оотори? Наконец-то согласиться на матч с Ито? Выйти в паре с Кабаджи против первых парников? С многозначительным видом пройтись между кортами, раздавая ценные советы? Хиеши фыркнул. Даже Атобе, который всегда был готов поразить окружающих своей наблюдательностью, не занимался такими глупостями. Перебирая в уме тренировки за прошлый год, Хиеши вообще не мог припомнить, когда Атобе вмешивался в его – или чье-то еще, даже Кабаджи – личное расписание. Он отвечал на все вызовы и предложения сыграть, да, но Хиеши не помнил, чтобы капитан что-то говорил ему под руку. Да и что было говорить? Хиеши всегда видел перед собой цель, и ему не нужны были дополнительные стимулы, чтобы бросить все силы на ее достижение. Как проходили тренировки остальных игроков, он вообще задумывался редко: его интересовали только встречи на корте, где можно было без лишних церемоний выяснить, кто сильнее, потому что в итоге только это на самом деле имело значение.  
Разуваясь в прихожей, он увидел в углу отцовские ботинки и пижонские кроссовки Цукасы. Из кухни доносились голоса, брат что-то оживленно рассказывал, засмеялась мама, и откуда-то изнутри снова поднялась иррациональная, необъяснимая, совсем детская обида. Бесшумно поднимаясь по лестнице на второй этаж, Хиеши отчетливо понимал, что выглядит нелепо – крадется по дому, словно вор, стесняясь собственного присутствия. Но заходить туда, где все обсуждают соревнования, участвовать в которых отец запретил Хиеши как будто походя, отмахнувшись от него, как от назойливой букашки, было выше его сил. Цукаса наверняка заготовил пару едких комментариев к его приходу, а в очередной раз выставить себя невоспитанным сопляком не только перед матерью, но еще и отцом, Хиеши не хотел.  
Он сидел за уроками до тех пор, пока в доме не стихли все голоса. Мама поднялась к нему один раз, позвала на ужин, но Хиеши отговорился тем, что на завтра ему слишком много задали и сказал, что твердо намерен заниматься допоздна. Не то, чтобы от этих занятий была какая-то польза. Мозг по-прежнему лихорадочно проворачивал события последних недель, словно какой-то жуткий калейдоскоп: проигрыш Цукасе, непонятные требования Оотори, жесткая критика Сакаки сменяли друг друга, и в какой-то момент, с недоумением разглядывая сломанный карандаш, накрепко зажатый в кулаке, Хиеши понял, что дальше так продолжаться не может. Он засунул обломки в подставку для ручек, захлопнул тетрадь с бессмысленными закорючками вместо уравнений и тихонько спустился вниз.  
Переодевшись в кимоно, вышел на площадку для тренировок за додзе. Было уже совсем темно, только вода в пруду мерцала, отражая рассеянный свет фонаря. Хиеши закрыл глаза, выровнял дыхание и постарался вобрать в себя густую ночную тишину, представив себя пустым сосудом. Лихорадочные мысли медленно одна за другой словно растаяли в абсолютном спокойствии, земля под босыми ногами отдавала накопленное за день тепло, как будто утешала, и, почувствовав, что полон до самого верха, Хиеши медленно начал знакомые с детства ката.  
Он работал до тех пор, пока не начали ныть даже кости, пока от пота не защипало в глазах, пока каждый вдох не начал отзываться внутри размеренным гудением. Замерев на последнем движении, Хиеши выпрямился, поклонился в сторону додзе и двинулся к дому. Мучившая его весь день тревога – незнакомая, непривычная и потому такая пугающая – казалось, утихла. У него еще было время собраться с мыслями, обдумать сложившуюся ситуацию и что-то решить. Завтра он извинится перед Оотори – или, по крайней мере, перестанет от него бегать, лучше начинать с малого – и уделит больше внимания новичкам. Ему просто нужно было время и немного спокойствия, больше ничего.  
Мысленно попросив об этом всех известных ему богов, Хиеши отправился спать, даже не подозревая, что забыл еще об одной проблеме.  
\---

Хиеши подумал, что еще пять минут игры в таком стиле – и он встанет и уйдет, пусть даже это окончательно лишит его надежды завоевать доверие Сакаки. Пять минут – и он вырвет из рук Ито ракетку и сломает об его голову.  
Матч закончился через полчаса: как показалось Хиеши, с тем же счетом, теми же подачами и той же общей слабостью всех четырех игроков, что он наблюдал прошедшую неделю. Завтра суббота – те же тренировки в клубе и додзе, но от самого факта выходных было морально легче.  
Он кивнул выходящим с корта игрокам. С другой стороны площадки Оотори взмахнул рукой и потрусил куда-то – не к Хиеши, а мимо. Хиеши обернулся и заметил Шишидо: тот стоял возле здания клуба, засунув руки в карманы джинс и сдвинув кепку на затылок. Хиеши одновременно напрягся и приободрился: видеть кого-то из старой команды именно сейчас было не слишком приятно, но замаячивший шанс сыграть с кем-то сильным заметно улучшил настроение.  
– Привет, – поздоровался Хиеши. Оотори замолчал, прервав начатый рассказ.  
Шишидо буркнул что-то в ответ. Хиеши надеялся, что старшая школа оставила неизменным не только его характер, но и теннисные умения.  
– Сыграешь со мной? – Хиеши кивнул на сумку с ракеткой под ногами Шишидо. Тот нагнулся, но вместо того, чтобы достать все необходимое, подхватил сумку и отвернулся.  
– Не хочу. Мне неинтересно. Пойдем, Чотаро.  
Подошел Ито, завел надоевший разговор о матче и не отставал, пока Хиеши не дал согласие на игру. Когда Хиеши вошел в раздевалку, Оотори уже исчез в душевой, а Шишидо в ожидании сидел на скамье у стены, возле своего бывшего шкафа.  
– В смысле неинтересно? – начал Хиеши.  
Шишидо молчал, но Хиеши был уверен, что это ненадолго: за время игры в одной команде он понял, что, если Шишидо есть что сказать, то он обязательно это сделает.  
– Да что с тобой играть! – взорвался наконец Шишидо. – Всегда одно и то же! Сразу долбишь своим ударом, независимо от того, с кем играешь. Я сам не любитель всех этих анализов соперника, но даже меня бесит твоя манера игры. Не могу поверить, что ты стал настолько слабее с лагеря!  
– Слабее? – воскликнул Хиеши, заразившись возмущением собеседника. – Посмотрим, сможешь ли ты у меня выиграть!  
– А ты только к этому и стремишься, да? – Шишидо усмехнулся. – Оно и видно.  
Хиеши немного растерялся. По словам Шишидо получалось, что желание победы – это плохо.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросил он настороженно.  
– Ничего, – Шишидо склонил голову еще ниже, и Хиеши видел только торчащий вверх козырек кепки.  
– Нет уж. Раз начал, так скажи.  
– Отлично! – с готовностью откликнулся Шишидо, будто только и ждал разрешения. – Я шел посмотреть на новую команду, а увидел полную дрянь. Я думал, Чотаро преувеличивал, когда описывал ситуацию, теперь я думаю, он сильно приукрасил!  
Это уже было слишком. Хиеши не мог смириться со словами Сакаки, а уж выслушивать претензии от Шишидо вообще не входило в его планы.  
– Как ты понял это за полчаса? – произнес Хиеши тихо, опасаясь, что любое повышение голоса повлечет за собой драку.  
– Не надо много времени, чтобы увидеть, что твои ребята не на своих местах, никого не радует игра, а ты сам готов уснуть на скамье. Если до этого тебя не стошнит прямо на корте. Раз тебя так все бесит, нечего тянуть резину. Пусть Чотаро будет капитаном, раз ты не справляешься!  
Хиеши на секунду зажмурился. Он никому не рассказывал о разговоре с тренером, но теперь, когда Шишидо упомянул о передаче поста капитана, Хиеши показалось, что все давно все знают и только и ждут, когда он сдастся. Он разозлился на это предательство – прекрасно понимая, что, скорее всего, оно вымышленное, но оттого не менее неприятное.  
– Это вообще не твое дело! С чего ты взял, что я не справляюсь?  
– Кто у вас отмечает посещения? – неожиданно спросил Шишидо, и Хиеши застыл с открытым ртом, гадая, не выпал ли он из реальности минут на пять, за которые они от капитанства перешли к подобным вопросам. – Сколько раз в месяц команда получает новую форму? Ты можешь назвать пять кандидатов в регулярные игроки по последней статистике?  
Хиеши уже понял, к чему Шишидо ведет, но это его не особо задело.  
– Несмешно. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что капитан этим не занимается, это работа менеджера.  
– Точно, – Шишидо довольно улыбнулся и спросил словно невзначай: – И кто же у вас менеджер?  
Хиеши против воли залился краской, в очередной раз осознав, сколько он еще не знает про команду и обязанности капитана.  
– Шимизу Кей, – милостиво подсказал Шишидо. – Честно говоря, раньше я сам был не в курсе всех этих… вещей, – Шишидо неопределенно махнул рукой. – Зато сейчас я узнаю все в подробностях, потому что фактически проблемы менеджера свалились на Чотаро.  
Хиеши опустился на скамью рядом с Шишидо, вытянул гудящие ноги. Он хотел было возразить, но оправданий не нашлось. Шишидо от этого молчания, казалось, заводился еще сильнее.  
– Я бы мог понять, если бы ты тратил время на теннис – хотя тренировки и не должны мешать обязанностям. Но ты не развиваешься, а это равносильно проигрышу, еще немного времени – и даже здесь, в клубе, в команде, найдется кто-то сильней. Ты не понимаешь, с таким отношением долго не продержаться, тебя съедят при первой же возможности…  
– Да что я должен делать!!! – неожиданно для самого себя закричал Хиеши, ударив кулаком по колену.  
Шишидо удивленно обернулся к нему, поморщился с явным намерением высказаться еще резче. Но тут из душа донеслось пение Оотори – привычка, с которой Хиеши не мог смириться уже второй год. Если он выполнял дыхательную гимнастику и медитировал перед матчами или тренировками, то Оотори предпочитал снимать напряжение пением. По мнению Хиеши, он не снимал напряжение, а перекладывал его на плечи всех, кто был рядом.  
– О господи, – застонал Хиеши и уронил голову на скрещенные руки. Сбоку хмыкнул Шишидо, и злость мгновенно ушла – такая это была знакомая, привычная ситуация, словно они вернулись на год назад.  
– Что я должен делать? – повторил Хиеши тихо, только сейчас осознав, что это был не риторический вопрос, ему действительно необходима помощь. Шишидо похлопал его по плечу, и они оба как-то сникли, продолжили разговор спокойно.  
– Я не знаю, Хиеши. Я не был на твоем месте и плохо представляю себе ситуацию. Пробуй. Не бойся просить совета. Хетэй ведь не всегда был сильной командой. В первый год, – Шишидо почесал нос, пряча смущенную улыбку, – Сакаки даже не пустил нас на префектурные соревнования, чтобы мы не позорились. Атобе тогда демонстративно заперся на два дня в музыкальном классе и слушал Вагнера. Вот придурок, – Шишидо рассмеялся, и Хиеши не мог не улыбнуться тоже. – Зато потом загонял нас до смерти на тренировке. Мы попробовали кучу расстановок. Кажется, я даже в паре с Кабаджи играл.  
Послышался шум, и Оотори прошлепал к своим вещам, поначалу опасливо поглядывая на друзей. Шишидо поднялся, посмотрел на Хиеши сверху вниз.  
– Так что давай. Заканчивай эту ерунду. Не можешь же ты действительно быть таким идиотом, каким кажешься. Иначе Атобе совсем потерял нюх.  
Они ушли, а Хиеши еще долго просидел в пустой раздевалке.

\---

– Построились! – Хиеши не узнал свой голос, но, по крайней мере, не сбился и не покраснел, как опасался.  
Команда растянулась перед ним в шеренгу, Оотори чуть выступил вперед, словно испугался, что Хиеши накинется на ребят с кулаками. Хиеши с радостью бы так и поступил, но вряд ли это помогло бы решить их проблемы, а он собрал их всех именно для этого.  
– Вы тренировались… нормально, – начал он, все еще с трудом выжимая из себя что-то похожее на похвалу. – Но этого недостаточно. Нам необходимо думать о будущем чемпионате.  
Оглядел строй: только Шимизу слушал его спокойно, без лишних эмоций.  
Оотори напряженно ждал подвоха, в любой момент готовый встать на защиту кого бы то ни было. Рядом с ним застыл Цучихаши, имя которого Хиеши никак не мог правильно произнести и предпочитал не обращаться лично, чтобы не попасть в неловкую ситуацию. Хиеши отлично запомнил самого Цучихаши, потому что каждый раз при его появлении ловил себя на том, что начинает бессовестно пялиться. У Цучихаши была очень необычная внешность: светлые волосы и яркие глаза, а двигался он как-то медленно и плавно. Хиеши хотелось бы его сфотографировать, но он скорее проглотил бы фотоаппарат, чем подошел с подобной просьбой.  
Сато и Кумагаэ изучали капитана со скучающим видом, будто слышали подобные слова уже не раз, да и вообще, первый утренний сбор всем составом для них – привычное дело, ничего особенного. Они даже стояли одинаково: уперев ракетки рукоятками в землю. Все-таки было в сыгранных парах что-то пугающее: Хиеши никогда не разделял восторга окружающих от исполнения Синхро – скорее, его охватывал ужас. Хорошо, что немногие игроки могли добиться таких результатов.  
Ито чуть не лишил Хиеши нужного настроя. Поганец подпрыгивал на месте, ежился, размахивал руками, покрытыми гусиной кожей, и всем своим вертлявым телом выражал нетерпение. Утром было еще прохладно, Хиеши и сам порядком замерз, но не двигался с места, словно прилип к земле перед своей командой. Скрестив руки на груди, продолжил заготовленную ночью речь – набор общих фраз из выступлений Сакаки и отца:  
– Я знаю, как тяжело было попасть в команду, но это только начало. Кроме вас есть еще двести человек желающих, так что не стоит расслабляться. Надеюсь, вы будете играть лучше.  
Он развернулся, чтобы уйти, но тут зашептались Сато и Кумагаэ, снова одновременно, хмыкнул Шимизу – а может, Ито. И это показалось Хиеши таким неуважением, что он моментально забыл о решении быть рассудительным и спокойным.  
– Слушайте, – начал он еще на полуобороте. – Мне неважно, как вы будете играть. Меня не интересует, нравятся вам игры или нет. Вы должны побеждать. Теперь я буду наблюдать за всеми вашими матчами.  
"Проклятье," – уныло выругался Хиеши, направляясь к дальнему корту, где его уже ждал Кабаджи, освобожденный от встречи в пользу разминки. Худший сеанс поднятия настроения и укрепления командного духа придумать было сложно.  
\---

– Ты занят?  
– Не очень, – ответил Шимизу и подвинул поднос ближе, освобождая Хиеши место.  
Хиеши без энтузиазма поковырялся в тарелке, пожалев, что не успел утром прихватить что-нибудь, приготовленное мамой. Не то чтобы он был привередлив, но школьные повара порой поражали своей заботой о здоровье учеников: сегодня к рису предлагали три вида тушеного перца, фасоль, кукурузу и еще что-то неопознанное.  
Обед подошел к концу, а они так и не обменялись с Шимизу ни словом. Когда тот проткнул палочкой коробку сока, Хиеши решил начать разговор.  
– Слышал, ты в классе 2-F?  
Шимизу кивнул.  
– Я тоже там учился.  
– Здорово, – бросил Шимизу и откинулся на спинку стула.  
– Кстати, – начал Хиеши, не в силах выносить больше неловкости и напряжения. "Кстати" ничего не было, но надо же было как-то обратить на себя внимание. – Есть какие-то проблемы с делами клуба? Оотори сказал, что ты теперь наш менеджер.  
– Угу, – пожал плечами Шимизу. – Я подумал, что быстрее узнаю, что тут к чему, если займусь всякими организационными вопросами. Мне кажется, я узнал даже то, чего не хотел. – Он улыбнулся, и Хиеши немного расслабился. – Проблемы? Ты бы лучше спросил, где проблем нет. Тут ответ точный: с формой команды. Предыдущий капитан разобрался с этим вопросом раз и навсегда, теперь в студенческом совете вздрагивают, когда я прихожу оставить заявку – боятся, что мы снова решим поменять цвет полосок с серого на серо-лиловый.  
Хиеши фыркнул. Ну конечно. Счастливый человек, который узнает странности Атобе только по слухам, а не лично.  
– Но вообще все под контролем. Списки членов команды и претендентов для доступа на территорию клуба составлены, расписание для каждого игрока отдано лично в руки, места в тренировочном лагере зарезервированы. Со статистикой, конечно, морока.  
Хиеши вопросительно поднял брови.  
– Ты же выбирал нас по анкетам. А они как раз по этой статистике: кто с кем играл, кто у кого выиграл, с каким счетом. У Хетэй хорошая организация, есть ответственные в подгруппах, они просто сдают мне данные каждые три дня, а все равно целая куча времени требуется, чтобы это все упорядочить. Но это необходимо. Я сам привез анкету из прошлой школы, без нее наверняка вообще не попал бы в команду.  
"Это вряд ли", – вспомнил Хиеши свой способ отбора ребят.  
– Понятно.  
Они замолчали снова. После пары минут сосредоточенного высасывания сока из упаковки Хиеши даже начал понемногу понимать, как тяжело с ним самим окружающим людям – по крайней мере, с таким молчуном, как Шимизу, совершенно невозможно было общаться.  
– А почему переехали? – брякнул Хиеши, не особо интересуясь ответом.  
– Да так. Работа родителей. Но я был не против, – Шимизу, видимо, заметил неискренность Хиеши и завернул эту тему.  
– Понятно, – повторил Хиеши и незаметно глянул на часы над входом в столовую. До конца перерыва оставалось еще десять минут.  
– Сыграй со мной?  
– Что?  
– Сыграешь со мной? – без раздражения переспросил Шимизу и поднялся, взявшись за сумку. Хиеши и забыл, какой он высокий. Хиеши он нравился: не суетливый, без заботливости и паники Оотори, и не наглый, как Ито.  
– Почему бы и нет?  
– Отлично. Просто чтобы ты знал: то, что пока я сижу на скамейке запасных, не означает, что я слабый игрок.  
– Посмотрим, – ответил Хиеши и приободрился. То, что Шимизу на самом деле переживает за свой теннис, очень его обрадовало. – А можешь дать мне статистику за прошедший месяц? Хотя бы по членам команды?  
Они уже подошли к выходу, и Шимизу остановился в проходе, прикидывая.  
– Хорошо. Постараюсь приготовить к завтрашнему дню. Или к среде, хорошо? Скажешь свой номер на случай, если у меня возникнут вопросы?  
Хиеши колебался несколько секунд, пока не вспомнил о своем решении дать им шанс.  
– Конечно. Записывай.

\---

– Понедельник! – Харада выпрыгнул на него из-за угла с криком, с которым упыри из любимых Хиеши ужастиков набрасывались на своих жертв. – Ты в курсе, что это значит? В понедельник у нас верстка. У тебя два дня – и чтобы фотографии были у меня вовремя.  
Харада испарился, а Хиеши поспешил в класс. В последнее время оценки его становились все хуже и хуже – после тренировок он просто падал лицом в подушку и сразу засыпал, не находя в себе сил хоть немного позаниматься. Иногда Хиеши был даже рад, что приходится ездить на электричке каждый день: он успевал сделать несколько письменных заданий или почитать, если было много народа и мало мест.  
Поручение Харады, конечно, было забыто в тот же день, что получено. Сначала Хиеши собирался сделать действительно хорошие фотографии, но проблемы с клубом неожиданно затмили все остальные, а визит Шишидо окончательно выбил его из колеи.  
Хиеши допускал мысль, что рано или поздно придет кто-то из старой команды – или все вместе, и в первые дни своего капитанства он даже ждал этого момента. Недолго, правда, пока не понял, что показать ему нечего, и по сравнению с Атобе – а сравнивали бы несомненно – над его лидерскими качествами можно было только посмеяться. Теперь он мечтал лишь о том, чтобы старая команда забыла о его существовании.  
Ребята отнеслись к идее фотографий по-разному, но все согласились – вернее, не отказались: возможно, из-за странного поведения Хиеши всю неделю.  
Сато и Кумагаэ смотрели прямо в камеру, осознанно принимая удачные позы – видимо, часто позировали после выигранных матчей и чемпионатов. Цучихаши и Ито словно не хватало кадра, Хиеши все никак не мог найти удачный ракурс, при котором Ито не выглядел бы таким придурком, а Цучихаши – смущающейся феей. Через пару десятков кадров он смирился и по очереди отснял Кабаджи, Оотори и Шимизу, затем отдал камеру Оотори и хмуро поглядел в объектив сам. Харада ему руки оторвет за подобную халтуру, но нельзя было задерживать тренировку и дальше, и Хиеши дал отмашку идти заниматься.  
После тренировки к нему подошел Ито – в одних шортах, высушивая волосы полотенцем.  
– Капитан! А ты правда в клубе журналистики? Настоящий штатный фотограф? – Ито указал пальцем на фотоаппарат с таким удивлением, будто это восьмое чудо света. Хиеши решил оставить камеру в помещении клуба – не хотелось тащить ее домой, а потом обратно.  
– Вроде того, – назвать себя "фотографом" было как-то неловко.  
– Класс! А тебя часто печатают? – Хиеши бросил на Ито тяжелый взгляд, но тот аж рот открыл от восторга: вряд ли издевался, просто наступил на больную мозоль. Хиеши промолчал, делая вид, что увлекся завязыванием галстука. Его фотографии не напечатали еще ни разу: всегда находился более важный по мнению Харады материал.  
Хорошо, что Ито не отличался внимательностью и молчания не заметил.  
– А еще Чотаро говорил, ты занимаешься карате. Покажешь пару приемчиков, а? – Ито в шутку ткнул его в плечо кулаком, несильно, но достаточно, чтобы Хиеши разозлился. Он бы показал "пару приемчиков" прямо здесь и прямо на Ито.  
– Нам не разрешено драться вне стен додзе.  
– Почему?  
– Это правила. Нельзя использовать свои знания против человека, не владеющего техникой.  
– Даже если самооборона?  
– Тоже нельзя, но по другой причине, – Хиеши вспомнил лицо отца в тот момент, когда он разъяснял это сыновьям и другим ученикам. – Считается, что напавший на вас – недостойный человек, раз начал драку, а использовать древнее мастерство против недостойных людей – позор для додзе.  
Ито присвистнул.  
– Ничего себе! А зачем же тогда это карате, если все под запретом?  
Хиеши задумался. Как объяснить ни с того ни с сего то, что осознавал всю жизнь? Но Ито снова перескочил на другую тему вслед за своими мыслями.  
– Офигеть, настоящее додзе! Можно прийти? А вы сидите часами в позе лотоса? Можете разбивать камни руками? А спите прямо на полу в большом зале?  
Хиеши захлопнул шкафчик и резко повернулся. Он вообще не любил розыгрышей, а уж шуток насчет додзе вовсе не переносил. Грозно глянул на Ито и проглотил ругательства, вертевшиеся на кончике языка.  
– Слушай. Ты что, ни разу не был в тренировочном зале? Не посещал какую-нибудь секцию?  
Ито широко улыбнулся, перекатился с носка на пятку, заложив руки за голову.  
– Неа! Я только теннисом занимался с самого детства. Правда, без учителей. Только в этом году в клуб вступил.  
Хиеши опешил. Вступить в клуб и сразу попасть в команду – это было сильно. Наверное, он бы так не удивился, если бы прочитал характеристики игроков в свое время.  
– В клубе прикольно, – продолжал Ито. – Только я хочу больше матчей. Давай сыграем! Ты обещал! Мне надо скорее получить позицию первого одиночного!  
Хиеши думал уже согласиться, но последняя фраза резко отбила все желание. Он и сам хотел сыграть с Ито, но тот расценит это как надежду – а отдавать ему место одиночного Хиеши не собирался, по крайней мере, не в этом году. Он прекрасно помнил свой путь: через место запасного, парные, тренировки, победы и позорные скатывания вниз. Хиеши так и воспринимал расстановку – как лестницу, по которой надо карабкаться вверх. Одиночные для него всегда значили больше парных, ради них стоило работать, как работал он.  
Но даже сейчас, став капитаном, он не чувствовал удовлетворения: да, последние полгода он играл первые одиночные, но лишь потому, что Атобе отошел в сторону, после Национального чемпионата сосредоточился на учебе, позволил Хиеши играть на многочисленных соревнованиях по приглашению – но это была не чистая победа. Теперь у него появился шанс доказать свою силу, не оглядываясь на бывшего капитана, не чувствуя его влияния на себя.  
– Тренируйся, Ито. Когда будешь посильнее – тогда и сыграем.  
\---

В выходные Хиеши засел за статистику – Шимизу добросовестно отобрал для капитана данные с начала сезона. Пресловутые анкеты были ничем рядом с макулатурой, которую Хиеши притащил домой в пятницу. Он и не думал, что найдет для себя что-то полезное: как цифры могли сравниться с настоящим матчем, что может быть понятнее победы? Пока он разбирал техники чужих игроков, уверенность в бесполезности этого мероприятия только укреплялась – как и недоумение: кто тратит время на подсчет чужих бэкхендов, свечей и ошибок?  
До папки с своим именем Хиеши добрался в воскресенье утром. После стандартной информации о росте, весе и физических показателях пошли таблицы.  
Хиеши знал, что использовал свой удар часто, он и старался использоваться его чаще всего, но оказалось, что остальные виды ударов в его игре в сумме не составляли и половины от общего числа. Скорость подачи не превышала 170 км/ч, да и процент удержанных геймов не радовал – по сравнению с Оотори Хиеши вообще не представлял из себя ничего особенного.  
Глупости, уверил он себя и отложил папки. В конце концов, пока он выигрывал, можно было позволить себе играть как хочется.  
Тем не менее, сомнения не давали покоя. Вечером, во время семейного ужина, Хиеши молчал, уставившись в остатки еды на своей тарелке. Сначала представлял, как Хиеши-угорь мог бы сыграть против Ошитари-онигири с его стратегией предсказания. Потом, во время десерта, мысленно наблюдал за возможным развитием матча Хиеши-желе и Атобе-шоколадной конфеты, незаметно перемещая сладости по тарелке, продумывая варианты. Как не прискорбно было это признавать, но против техник, построенных на анализе слабостей противника, у него ничего не было.  
– … правда, Вакаши? – Цукаса смотрел прямо на него, ухмыляясь и ожидая ответа.  
– Что? – переспросил Хиеши, не расслышав вопроса.  
– Я говорю, на следующий год возьмем тебя хотя бы зрителем! Нельзя пропускать такие чемпионаты, где еще увидишь настоящих мастеров!  
– Ага, было бы здорово. Не передашь салфетку?  
Цукаса поник, а салфетку Хиеши передала мама – улыбаясь особенно нежно. Хиеши пришла в голову идея, как посмотреть на свою игру со стороны.

\---

Сначала Кабаджи выжидал – как обычно. Изучал противника, словно сканировал, загружал программу действий. Хиеши быстро забыл напряжение и неуверенность, почувствовав азарт от игры, предвкушая хорошую битву. Он немного волновался – не каждый день играешь с собой, но в то же время ждал, когда Кабаджи начнет действовать.  
Последние три гейма Хиеши взял с легкостью. Была и стойка – почти идеальная. Был и удар – почти такой же сильный. Но Хиеши отбивал эти подачи легко, ощущая, что копия Кабаджи намного слабее, проще, хотя мало чем отличалась от оригинала. Все же результат зависел от личных качеств игрока, от мельчайших деталей, от секретов, которые никто никогда противнику не раскроет.  
Хиеши собирался посмотреть, действительно он использует так мало техник – а узнал еще и то, что все его победы, на которых строилась уверенность в собственных силах, – все они ничего не стоили.

\---

Хиеши не назвал бы это божественным откровением, но вся следующая неделя превратилась в одну сплошную тренировку с редкими перерывами на сон и учебу. Во вторник, торопливо переодеваясь под нудные комментарии охранника, напоминавшего, что на территории школы запрещено находиться после девяти часов вечера, Хиеши всерьез задумался, не выпросить ли у Сакаки разрешение ночевать в клубной комнате. Он решил задержаться – на полчаса, не больше – просто, чтобы еще раз посмотреть статистику и спланировать пятничные матчи, но почему-то очнулся на диване от звонка матери.  
Ито, конечно, сиял, потому что получил возможность доставать капитана практически постоянно, а Оотори принял эту волну энтузиазма на свой счет и удвоил усилия по посвящению Хиеши в нюансы взаимоотношений между игроками. Пренебрегать возможностью отработать защиту на его мощных подачах Хиеши не стал и вынужден был смириться с тем, что каждый мяч прилетал к нему с довеском в виде совершенно ненужной информации.  
Вжих!  
– Сато будет участвовать в олимпиаде по точным наукам.  
– Ага.  
Вжих!  
– Вроде, тренировкам это не помешает, но мало ли что.  
– Угу.  
Вжих!  
– Вчера на уличном корте Ито обыграл шесть человек подряд, представляешь?  
Хиеши отлично представлял, потому что Ито успел ему все уши прожужжать о своих успехах, но вслух ничего не сказал, чтобы не провоцировать Оотори на очередные предложения по перестановке игроков.  
Вжих!  
– Ты заметил, он отбивает все мои подачи? Если в пятницу придется против него играть, я не уверен, что смогу победить. А с Цучихаши как будто сдувается – Кумагаэ на прошлой неделе сказал, что в следующий раз будет играть с закрытыми глазами, я их еле разнял, не хватало еще дисквалификации перед чемпионатом. И потом…  
– Оотори.  
– Что?  
– Подавай.  
В пятнадцать лет было еще рано делать предположения о загробной жизни, но, старательно пропуская мимо ушей тревожное квохтание Оотори, Хиеши с унынием подумал, что адские пытки по сравнению с этим – наверняка сущий пустяк. С трудом сдержав очередной порыв зарядить напарнику в голову ракеткой и выдать циничное убийство за несчастный случай, он заставил себя сосредоточиться на мяче.

\---

Единственным положительным результатом, похоже, было то, что на занятиях в додзе Хиеши окончательно перестал волноваться. Выходя на татами против очередного противника, он уже не находил сил думать о том, как этот матч отразится на его статусе, кто сейчас смотрит на него и подмечает слабые места, почему Цукаса опять ухмыляется, стоя у стены, вне поля зрения отца. Схватка существовала здесь и сейчас, не было ни зрителей, ни учителей, казалось, даже стены додзе исчезали, и оставалось только бесконечное пространство, пронизанное потоками энергии, которую Хиеши постепенно учился использовать в своих целях. Понятие времени теряло всякий смысл, и он не торопился возвращаться туда, где снова начинался отсчет часов и минут. Кобудзюцу превратилось в единственную возможность хотя бы ненадолго выпасть из бесконечного круговорота забот. Их не становилось меньше, а дни пролетали мимо с невероятной скоростью, словно его везла куда-то взбесившаяся электричка, наплевав на остановки и светофоры. На горизонте угрожающе маячил теннисный чемпионат, и уже две ночи подряд Хиеши просыпался в холодном поту: электричка на полной скорости врезалась в каменную стену под тревожное алое мигание табло и скрежещущий хохот спятившего механизма.

\---

– Фотокорреспондент Хиеши Вакаши, – над ухом раздалось зловещее шипение, и Хиеши замер, как истукан, не дописав последнее слово. Оборачиваться он не спешил, прекрасно зная, кого увидит.  
– Харада.  
– Для тебя – Господин Главный Редактор, – Харада опять заговорил, драматически выделяя каждое слово, что не сулило Хиеши ровным счетом ничего хорошего. – Где?!  
Хиеши поморщился и нагнулся к сумке. Выудив из нее фотоаппарат, он протянул его Хараде. Тот буквально вырвал футляр у него из рук и, прижав к груди, погрозил Хиеши пестрым от разноцветных фломастеров пальцем.  
– Мы с тобой потом поговорим, не думай, что так просто отделался! Скажи спасибо, что мне некогда!  
– Спасибо, господин главный редактор, – с каменным лицом произнес Хиеши. – Ваше милосердие войдет в историю.  
Харада фыркнул и умчался, сломя голову. Хиеши уткнулся лицом в ладони и тяжело вздохнул, вспоминая, что успел отснять – ровным счетом ничего с последней попытки. Он брал фотоаппарат на каждую тренировку, и тот благополучно валялся на скамейке все это время. Дважды Хиеши вообще чуть не забыл его, выползая с кортов на подгибающихся от усталости ногах, но, к счастью, Цучихаши и Шимизу оказались достаточно внимательными и напомнили ему о злополучном черном футляре.

\---

Вечером, не успел он сесть за уроки, как раздалось пиликанье мобильного телефона. На минуту Хиеши посетила коварная мысль – сбросить вызов и заблокировать номер Харады хотя бы до утра, чтобы спокойно сделать домашнее задание, но он тут же отмел ее за несостоятельностью. Господин главный редактор наверняка знал его домашний номер, а от маловероятной, но от этого не менее ужасной возможности, что трубку первым снимет Цукаса, Хиеши хотелось найти укромный уголок и повеситься там без лишнего шума, чтобы превратиться в мстительного духа и поселиться в додзе, отравляя существование Цукасы изо дня в день.  
Телефон продолжал трезвонить, отвлекая Хиеши от светлого образа брата, спотыкающегося на татами посреди экзамена. Досчитав до пяти и глубоко вдохнув, он снял трубку.  
– Алло.  
– Хиеши! – от энтузиазма Харады барабанные перепонки едва не лопнули. – Мой любимый фотокорреспондент!  
Хиеши насторожился.  
– Я собирался откусить тебе голову за опоздание, и что же? Только что распечатал фотографии! Прекрасная работа, прекрасная. Свежее дыхание! Я бы тебя расцеловал, но отложим до завтра, ты слишком далеко живешь.  
Думать о том, что Харада знает его адрес, было слишком страшно, поэтому Хиеши ничего не сказал, согласно промычав в трубку.  
– Если будет время, зайди завтра, покажу тебе предварительный вариант статьи. Спокойной ночи! – Харада отключился так же стремительно, как поздоровался, оставив Хиеши в полном недоумении. Свежее дыхание? Прекрасно? Его фотографии взяли в номер? Харада, похоже, окончательно спятил, воюя со школьным советом, но это Хиеши уже не касалось. Он убрал звук на мобильном и принялся за математику.

\---

– Что это? – Хиеши отказывался верить своим глазам.  
– Статья! – Харада только что не пританцовывал на кресле, барабаня пальцами по столу. – Быт и нравы теннисного клуба Хетэй, Хиеши, прекрасная идея! Не знаю, как она пришла тебе в голову, но пусть такое случается почаще. Подойди, я тебя все-таки расцелую!  
Хиеши на всякий случай сделал пару шагов назад и уперся спиной в шкаф, не отрывая взгляд от статьи с фотографиями, которые так нахваливал Харада. Фотографиями, которые Хиеши видел впервые в жизни и уж точно не делал. На одной Кабаджи и Шимизу мерялись силой за столом, закатав рукава теннисных маек. На заднем плане маячил вход в душевую, композиция была чудовищная, кадр – перекошенный, но на переднем плане – не может быть, подумал Хиеши, этого просто не может быть – Кабаджи улыбался.  
Моргнув, Хиеши перевел взгляд на следующую фотографию. Ито, взъерошенный и мокрый, стоял, занеся ракетку так, словно собирался разрубить невидимого противника пополам. Поза была дурацкой, замах – слишком широким, автоматически отметил Хиеши, но все это терялось на фоне абсолютной сосредоточенности Ито, который в кои-то веки выглядел не идиотом, а человеком, который вышел на корт с единственной целью – одержать победу.  
Остальные снимки словно не вмещали всех членов клуба – где-то у Сато не хватало руки, зато широкая улыбка занимала половину кадра; где-то Шимизу опять казался гигантским пауком, загребающим под себя всех, кто оказался поблизости, правда, жертвы почему-то радостно хохотали; где-то голова Цучихаши выныривала из выреза майки – вздернутые брови, растерянный взгляд, приоткрытый от удивления рот – Хиеши торопливо перевернул страницу и замер. На последнем снимке был он сам – не во время игры, не на теннисных автоматах, не в раздевалке. Кто-то сфотографировал его в редкую минуту отдыха, сидящим на скамейке у дальнего корта. На плечи было наброшено полотенце, рядом стояла бутылка с водой. Хиеши вспомнил этот момент: он в очередной раз отправил Ито бегать за нарушение дисциплины и с наслаждением наблюдал, как тот, громогласно проклиная все на свете, наматывает десятый круг. Почему этот кадр попал в статью, он понятия не имел. Впрочем, то же касалось и всех остальных.  
– Не знаю, кто сделал последний снимок, но можешь поблагодарить этого человека, – сказал Харада. – Лучшей иллюстрации к завершению статьи я бы и сам не придумал.  
– Непременно, – рассеянно бросил Хиеши и, оставив распечатки на столе, двинулся к выходу.  
– Эй, ты куда собрался? Ты хоть скажи, как статья! –Харада возмущенно забарахтался, в очередной раз запутавшись в ножках стула. – Если ничего не скажешь сейчас, отправлю в печать и претензии принимать не буду, так и знай.  
Хиеши чуть помедлил в дверях. Перед глазами промелькнули страницы со снимками, отдельные фразы интервью. Он невольно улыбнулся и, обернувшись, кивнул Хараде чуть уважительней, чем обычно:  
– Спасибо. Ребята будут в восторге, – и вышел.

\---

Команда действительно была в восторге. Ито повсюду таскал за собой экземпляр, нагло выпрошенный у Харады, Кабаджи и Шимизу повторили схватку на "бис", Оотори порхал по площадке, распространяя вокруг себя атмосферу полной гармонии и удовлетворения жизнью, но распеваться стал в два раза громче, и Хиеши взял за правило уходить в душ чуть раньше остальных, чтобы спокойно смыть с себя суматоху тренировки.  
Впрочем, это удавалось ему далеко не всегда.  
– … а потом, помнишь, этих?  
– …ага, у них еще Аюкава – левша…  
– … и у него такая свеча – как по линейке! Я думал…  
– ...размажут всухую…  
– …и тут Кумагаэ завелся!  
– Да ты сам завелся! – Кумагаэ скомкал полотенце и швырнул его в Сато. Тот резко нагнулся, и Хиеши едва успел вытянуть перед собой руку, перехватив мокрый снаряд в паре сантиметров от собственного лица.  
– Капитан! – Кумагаэ подпрыгнул на скамейке и начал судорожно извиняться, пиная гогочущего во все горло партнера. – Извините, я не видел, что вы зашли!  
– Ничего страшного. – Хиеши бросил полотенце обратно и начал раздеваться без особого энтузиазма: в душевой Оотори уже выводил свои рулады. Из-за открытой дверцы соседнего шкафчика доносилось яростное шушуканье:  
– Да ладно тебе, выйди, ничего страшного! – Ито. Ну конечно.  
– Куда… – второй голос был еле слышен.  
– Подумаешь, коробка шоколада! Поделишься со мной!  
– Тацуя, что я ей скажу?! Как ты себе это представляешь?  
– Что-что! "Спасибо" и все тут. Цучихаши, – заканючил Ито. – Я хочу сладкого, у меня молодой растущий организм.  
Раздался глухой щелчок, и Ито взвыл, вылетая в центр раздевалки и держась за лоб:  
– Ну чего ты бесишься, ну? Как с цепи сорвался, что я такого сказал?!  
– Ничего, – со скамейки поднялся Цучихаши, застегнутый на все пуговицы. Он подошел к двери, приоткрыл ее, выглядывая наружу, и поникнув, вернулся обратно. Взглянув на Хиеши, который с невольным интересом наблюдал за происходящим, Цучихаши густо покраснел, снова опустился на скамейку и начал раскачиваться, схватившись за голову. Хиеши обреченно вздохнул, напомнил себе, что он капитан этой команды, какой бы команда ни была, и озвучил повисший в воздухе вопрос:  
– Что-то случилось?  
Цучихаши глухо застонал и что-то пробубнил. Хиеши не разобрал ни слова.  
– Эй, ладно тебе, ничего страшного тут нет! Капитан, у него появился фанклуб, – Ито присел перед ними на корточки, как лягушка, и заулыбался.  
– Фанклуб? – Хиеши подумал, что ему послышалось.  
– Ага! Они и раньше крутились вокруг кортов, а после того, как вышла газета с этой фотографией… – Ито многозначительно пошевелил бровями, и Хиеши не удержался: как бы между прочим потянулся и зацепил Ито за ногу. Тот закачался, панически размахивая руками, но не смог удержать равновесие и шлепнулся на пол.  
– Извини, пожалуйста. Не ушибся? – участливо спросил Хиеши, но в ответ получил лишь негодующий взгляд, обещавший медленную и мучительную смерть.  
Справа раздался негромкий смех. Хиеши повернулся к Цучихаши и еще раз спросил:  
– Фанклуб?  
Тот моментально сдулся, как лопнувший воздушный шарик, но, по крайней мере, перестал изображать улитку.  
– Они с ума сошли. Я иду в класс фортепиано? Они тут как тут. На корты? Та же картина. Заглядывают в класс на переменах, – голос Цучихаши постепенно начал приобретать истерические нотки, и он схватил Хиеши за руку, явно не соображая, что происходит. – Каждый день какие-то записки! Что мне делать?!  
Хиеши оторопел. Задавая вопрос, он не рассчитал, что придется давать какие-то советы, тем более не имеющие отношения к теннису, и больше всего сейчас ему хотелось схватить полотенце и скрыться в душевых, наплевав на поющего Оотори. Все, что угодно, лишь бы отцепить от себя тонкие теплые пальцы Цучихаши. Как он вообще ракетку держит, промелькнула смутная мысль, они же как веточки, но прежде чем Хиеши успел ляпнуть что-нибудь неподходящее, в раздевалку зашел Шимизу.  
– Что там за толпа на трибунах? Началась запись в женскую сборную?  
Ито захохотал так, что Хиеши на мгновение испугался, не хватит ли его удар в столь нежном возрасте. К нему тут же присоединились Сато с Кумагаэ, Цучихаши взвыл и снова попытался свернуться в узел, а появившийся откуда ни возьмись Оотори испуганно застыл при виде царящего вокруг хаоса. Хиеши посчитал, что лучшего момента не будет и решительно ретировался в сторону душевых, посчитав, что с фанклубом Цучихаши команда справится и без него.

\---

В пятницу, стоя у входа на корты и тщетно пытаясь сообразить, откуда на его пути возникла преграда в лице решительно настроенной одноклассницы, Хиеши понял, что недооценил серьезность сложившейся ситуации.  
– Накаяма.  
– Хиеши.  
– Мне нужно на тренировку.  
– Подождет.  
Хиеши покрепче вцепился в ручку сумки с ракеткой и призвал на помощь все свое терпение. Дедушка учил его, что выходить из себя в разговоре с женщиной значило навлечь на себя страшный позор. И еще более страшные последствия.  
– Что тебе нужно?  
– Ты играешь с Цучихаши из 2-С?  
На долю секунды Хиеши захотелось сделать вид, что он понятия не имеет, о чем идет речь, но Накаяма следила за ним, как коршун.  
– Да, он в нашей команде.  
– Передай ему это, – она достала из сумки коробку в яркой обертке и сунула Хиеши в руки. Не успел он возмутиться, как ее уже и след простыл. Хиеши повертел коробку в руках и пожал плечами: делать было нечего. Единственным утешением служило то, что у этой сцены не было свидетелей, но и это заблуждение продлилось недолго:  
– Хиеши! За тобой уже ухлестывают девочки? – раздался знакомый пронзительный голос. На плечо опустилась чья-то рука, и Хиеши от всей души пожелал, чтобы в этот самый момент земля под ним разверзлась. – Юуши, ты посмотри, как возмужал этот птенец!

\---

Оборачиваться Хиеши не хотелось: мало ли, привиделось. Но тут же Гакуто сам оказался перед ним – будто перепрыгнул через Хиеши, с него сталось бы. Затылок заломило от взгляда Ошитари. Хиеши мрачно поздоровался и решительно зашагал к трибунам. Знаменитая пара Хетэй не отставала.  
– Ждал нас? – спросил Гакуто, подныривая Хиеши под руку – это бесило еще со времен подготовки к парной игре на чемпионате Канто.  
– Вряд ли, – задумчиво протянул Ошитари. – У него же тут такие приключения! Уже поклонницы?  
Хиеши скрипнул зубами.  
– Это не мне!  
– Да ладно! Ух ты, это твоя команда?  
Кто ж еще, мрачно подумал Хиеши, окидывая взглядом картину мирных посиделок своих игроков. Очень мило, не считая того, что тренировка должна была начаться десять минут назад.  
– Юуши, смотри! Кумагаэ и Сато тут! – заорал Гакуто и замахал рукой, словно смутившиеся ребята были на другом конце стадиона, а не в паре метров.  
– Очень хорошие парники, – прокомментировал Ошитари. – Неудивительно, что попали в состав.  
Ито что-то пробормотал себе под нос. Оотори уже спешил к друзьям со счастливой улыбкой, будто их приход – самый большой праздник.  
Когда с приветствиями было покончено, Ошитари выступил чуть вперед.  
– Привет! Я Ошитари Юуши, бывший вице-капитан теннисного клуба Хетэй.  
– У Атобе не было заместителя, – заметил Хиеши, не в силах удержаться от маленькой мести. Ошитари медленно повернулся к нему, наклонил голову так, что очки пугающе сверкнули, и ответил со вздохом притворной покорности:  
– О. Да, наверное. И правда, у него же не было столько поклонниц, сколько у тебя, он и сам справлялся.  
– Да говорю же, это не мое! – Хиеши потряс злополучной коробкой в воздухе. – Цучихаши! – взревел он, вспомнив о виновнике всех своих страданий. – Держи! Это твое! От Накаямы.  
Цучихаши осторожно приподнялся со скамьи, но вниз, к капитану, не двинулся.  
– Не понимаю. От кого? Кто это?  
– Моя одноклассница. Бери.  
– Нет, – сказал Цучихаши тихо, но твердо. – Не нужны мне никакие подарки.  
Хиеши заметил Ито, который с открытым ртом наблюдал за ситуацией и явно развлекался – и это стало последней каплей. Он раздраженно швырнул шоколад на скамейку и дернул молнию на ветровке так сильно, что чуть не вырвал ее с корнем.  
– Начинайте тренировку, нечего прохлаждаться!  
Послушались только Кумагаэ и Сато: с готовностью отправились на корт – играть друг против друга. Шимизу ушел к автоматам еще в самом начале разборок с конфетами. Остальные игроки продолжали пялиться на гостей, будто на приглашенных звезд. Цучихаши вообще не отходил ни на шаг от Оотори, видимо, опасаясь, что подвергнется нападению, едва оказавшись в зоне доступа Хиеши. И был совершенно прав – от него такого предательства капитан не ожидал.  
Ито что-то спросил у Гакуто, Ошитари присел рядом с Кабаджи. На Хиеши никто внимания не обращал. Его бы даже обрадовало такое положение вещей, если бы не факт, что играть было не с кем. Он подождал еще минуту и отчетливо произнес:  
– Если кто-нибудь из вас будет здесь через тридцать секунд, вы все побежите десять кругов.  
На трибунах заметно зашевелились, и Хиеши уже развернулся, когда услышал Гакуто, пропищавшего в шутливом испуге:  
– А нам тоже бежать, цыпленок?  
Хиеши остановился, как вкопанный. Мало того, что Гакуто вспомнил старое прозвище, так еще и при всей команде. Ладно, не при всей, но и присутствующих оказалось достаточно: Ито засмеялся так, словно ничего смешнее в своей жизни не слышал. Хиеши не собирался терпеть это ни секундой больше.  
– Ито! На корт! Выбирай сторону. Твоя подача!  
– Капитан… Капитан! – взвизгнул Ито, и Хиеши услышал за спиной топот и грохот, будто Ито скатывался с трибуны, а не сходил. Слишком много радости, с удовлетворением подумал Хиеши, для человека, которого сейчас размажет по корту.  
Ито потрусил на дальнюю сторону, на ходу расчехляя ракетку, а Хиеши пришлось задержаться: Гакуто снова возник на его пути.  
– Эй, так нечестно! А кто с нами будет играть, мы что, зря пришли?  
Хиеши равнодушно пожал плечами, в душе ликуя.  
– Сэмпай? – осторожно спросил Оотори. – Я могу сыграть с вами, если найду пару. – Хиеши оглянулся и посмотрел на Оотори внимательнее. – Поможешь, Цучихаши?  
– Можно попробовать, – улыбнулся тот.  
Хиеши захотелось срочно проверить, не выступил ли под коленками диатез – от невыносимой вежливости и благодушия разыгравшейся сцены. Он хмыкнул и отправился к ожидавшему на корте Ито – тот прыгал и махал руками: то ли разминался, то ли бурно радовался согласию капитана на матч. Хиеши энтузиазма не разделял. Еще одного Джиро на корте он бы не вынес.  
Ито энергично попрыгал еще минуту, поприседал и отправился на линию подачи.  
Хиеши не уловил, в какой момент Ито стал серьезным, а его удары – неожиданно сильными, непредсказуемыми, неотбиваемыми. Поначалу Хиеши даже не следил за счетом. Он привычно делал свой удар, достигший, казалось, максимальной скорости и силы за последнее время, и опомнился только, когда Ито взял три гейма подряд: на своих подачах, сравнимых со Шквальной подачей Оотори, и на подаче Хиеши – используя игру у сетки и быстро перемещаясь по корту. Хиеши не удивили собственные слабости, он знал о них и не первый день пытался устранить, но быстрота, с которой обнаружил их Ито, неприятно поразила. К тому же Хиеши не мог не признать, что Ито взял лучшее у всех, с кем тренировался. Хиеши двинулся к сетке, рискуя, чувствуя неуверенность и понимая, что выхода у него нет: продолжать играть в своем стиле нельзя, это верный путь к поражению. Ему удалось завершить матч со счетом 6:4, но последние геймы заняли не меньше часа – Ито не сдавался, упрямо сравнивал счет, не отдавал ни очка без боя. После матча Хиеши пожал руку сопернику, испытывая одновременно и злость, и радость.  
С первого матча Ито развился так, как Хиеши и не снилось.

\---

Еще одно потрясение ждало его при взгляде на трибуны: там никого не было. Вся команда наблюдала за игрой на втором корте. Гакуто прыгал вовсю, а Ошитари был так сосредоточен, что наверняка его не отвлекли бы ни пожар, ни наводнение, ни сигнал о газовой атаке. Цучихаши выглядел ужасно усталым, пот заливал ему глаза, но он ни на секунду не отводил взгляд от мяча, страхуя Оотори на задней линии. Сам Оотори носился по корту со скоростью, которую Хиеши раньше не замечал.  
– Классно! – закричал Гакуто, когда игра закончилась. Игроки собрались в кучу прямо на корте, начали что-то обсуждать. Ошитари отвел Цучихаши назад, к линии подачи, указал ладонью направление мячей, разъясняя ошибки.

\---

– Ну что, очень неплохо! – подвел итог Ошитари. Они сидели в кафе рядом со школой, куда Гакуто затащил их после тренировки.  
– Ага, Шишидо нам такого наговорил! – Гакуто округлил глаза.  
Заказанный Хиеши вишневый мусс внезапно стал еще более отвратительным.  
– Мы уже подумали, что надо срочно тебя спасать, и все кинулись придумывать план!  
– Все? – выдавил из себя Хиеши.  
Гакуто задумался.  
– Атобе не было.  
Надпись "Спасен!" буквально пролетела у Хиеши перед глазами.  
– Он не пришел, сказал, важные дела. Он же опять президент студенческого совета.  
– Кто бы сомневался, – вставил Ошитари.  
За столом понимающе хмыкнули, даже Кабаджи улыбнулся. Или поморщился от слишком сладкого пирожного.  
– Ито – просто находка. Я немного понаблюдал за вашей игрой: ему бы не скакать так по техникам – и получится отличный игрок. Куда ты его поставил? Знаю, рискованно, большое давление, но я советую ставить его во вторые одиночные, а не в третьи. Пусть почувствует ответственность…  
– Он в парных.  
Ошитари замолчал. Хиеши поднял взгляд и увидел лицо Гакуто: губы того неуверенно разъезжались в неловкой улыбке. Оотори молчал и ковырялся в своей вазочке мороженого.  
– Ты шутишь? – на всякий случай уточнил Ошитари.  
– Нет. Он в паре с Цучихаши.  
– Цыпленок, – проговорил Гакуто почти нежно. – Ты дебил?  
Хиеши сжал челюсти.  
– Гакуто, не груби. Хиеши, – заговорил Ошитари с видом терпеливого воспитателя в детском саду. – Ты что, не видел, как Оотори и Цучихаши играли против нас? У них же почти идеальная защита: Оотори не уступает подачи, а Цучихаши вытаскивает удары соперников с задней линии. Каждое очко пришлось зубами вырывать, у пар с меньшим опытом вообще нет шансов против такого изнурения. Им не хватает агрессивных комбинаций, но я так понял, вы над этим работаете?  
Оотори кивнул.  
– Погодите-ка, – Хиеши уцепился за единственную возможность придраться к словам. – Когда это вы "над этим работаете"?  
Оотори покраснел. Не просто смутился, а залился краской до ушей.  
– Мы уже давно играем на уличных кортах вместе. Сначала Цучихаши просил совета, потому что у него не получалось сыграться с Ито.  
Они обменялись с Ошитари многозначительным взглядом. Хиеши закатил глаза.  
– А потом мы попробовали сыграть вместе, и вышло… ну, хорошо. Стараемся теперь пару раз в неделю встретиться и потренироваться вместе.  
– Понятно, – как можно спокойнее попытался сказать Хиеши. Подобные секреты про команду его жутко раздражали. – Значит, новая пара Хетэй? А Шишидо знает?  
– Знает, – быстро ответил Оотори, и Хиеши даже полегчало от неуклюжей лжи товарища.  
Обсуждение расстановки, к счастью, вскоре завершилось, уступив место рассказам Гакуто о старшей школе. Что угодно, лишь бы не дальнейшая критика его аналитических способностей, с облегчением подумал Хиеши.

\---

В понедельник, сидя на лестнице, уводящей на крышу, Хиеши увидел, как к нему поднимается запыхавшийся Оотори. Подавив инстинктивное желание заткнуть уши ладонями и зажмуриться, он напрягся и приготовился выслушать очередную волну жалоб, искусно замаскированных под новости.  
Оотори присел ступенькой ниже, поправил галстук и… ничего не сказал.  
Откуда-то раздавались разговоры и смех, кто-то бежал по коридору, кто-то ругался, пролетом ниже девчонки щебетали, обсуждая какого-то актера.  
Оотори молчал, уставившись себе под ноги.  
Хиеши вздохнул и отложил в сторону книжку. Рано или поздно это должно было произойти.  
– Оотори, – позвал он.  
Тот обернулся к нему – серьезный и немного грустный, как будто заранее знал, что Хиеши собирается сказать, и не был уверен в собственных аргументах на случай спора.  
– Я хочу попросить у тебя прощения, – сказал Хиеши, глядя Оотори в глаза. – Я был неправ, когда не прислушивался к твоим советам. Из-за меня команда работала не в полную силу. Если Хетэй проиграет в префектурных, это будет целиком и полностью моя вина.  
Оотори, похоже, ожидал чего угодно, только не извинения, и чуть было не скатился по лестнице, нелепо взмахнув руками. Хиеши почувствовал, как горят уши, и мстительно подумал: так тебе и надо. В конце концов, его дело было извиниться, а не создать для Оотори приятную атмосферу взаимной любви и восхищения.  
– Я поставлю вас с Цучихаши в парные, – продолжил Хиеши. Раз уж они начали этот разговор, лучше было выяснить все до конца. Оотори раскрыл рот, и Хиеши поднял обе руки в знак капитуляции. – Да-да, хорошо! Ито будет играть в одиночных. По крайней мере, я предложу Сакаки новую расстановку, а там уже посмотрим.  
При мысли об оценке тренера снова стало не по себе, но Хиеши отмахнулся от мрачных прогнозов. Решение сменить расстановку игроков далось ему не так уж и легко, несмотря на то, что он увидел в пятницу. Все выходные он старался примириться с тем, что принятое им в самом начале решение было легкомысленным и безответственным, поэтому теперь, хорошенько все взвесив, не собирался отступать.  
– Я переживал, когда тебя назначили капитаном, – негромкий голос Оотори отвлек Хиеши от размышлений. – То есть, пойми меня верно: в твоей силе у меня никогда не было сомнений, ты сейчас самый мощный игрок в клубе, но ты всегда хотел играть в одиночных. И держался немного в стороне. Мне иногда кажется, если бы не Мукахи, ты бы так и не начал толком с нами общаться, хотя это мы с тобой одногодки.  
Хиеши хотел было спросить, какое отношение его склонность к уединению и необщительный характер имеют к управлению клубом, но тут Оотори встал, отряхивая брюки, и, неловко улыбнувшись, двинулся вниз. На последней ступеньке он остановился и, не оборачиваясь, сказал:  
– Спасибо.  
– За что? – опешил Хиеши.  
В ответ Оотори пожал плечами и исчез из вида, только подошвы туфель простучали по лестнице.

\---

Со сменой расстановки, молчаливо одобренной Сакаки, результаты не заставили себя ждать. Цучихаши перестал бродить по кортам бледной тенью, извиняющейся за свое бестолковое присутствие, и вовсю цапался с Кумагаэ, когда тот не спешил освобождать корт. Их с Оотори комбинация была определенно сильней, чем Хиеши мог предположить, и пару раз, буквально выползая после матча в паре с Кабаджи, он испытывал незнакомое до сих пор чувство удовлетворения и гордости чужими успехами.  
Впрочем, это ни в коей мере не компенсировало раздражения от аллергии, которая развилась у Хиеши на Ито. Полуторачасовая тренировка на одной площадке с ним успешно заменяла долгие медитации в пустом додзе: способности к сосредоточению и погружению в себя росли не не по дням, а по часам, а Ито продолжал трепаться без устали, носиться по корту так, словно за спиной у него выросли крылья, и заставлял Хиеши выкладываться если не на все сто, то процентов на восемьдесят точно. На стороне Хиеши было неоспоримое преимущество опыта: несколько лет в клубе с сильнейшей конкуренцией, постоянная гонка за Атобе, череда соперников из других школ. Все это – и железная дисциплина, заложенная в него еще еще дедом на первых занятиях кобудо – позволяло ему держаться впереди, но Ито… Ито наступал на пятки. Когда Хиеши не хотелось вытрясти из него дух и заткнуть болтливый рот теннисным мячиком, он неохотно признавал, что в чистом таланте, способности наверстывать упущенное гигантскими скачками и буквально на пустом месте создавать новые техники, Ито мог дать фору любому из них. Перспективы его роста, честно признавался себе Хиеши, ошеломляли.  
Но пока что он все еще был на редкость надоедливой, гиперактивной занозой в заднице, и Хиеши не отказывал себе в удовольствии навалять ему по первое число. Ито бесился, команда втихаря делала ставки, капитан делал вид, что ничего не замечает. До начала соревнований оставался месяц, и все шло по плану – изрядно скорректированному в процессе, но кто же станет обращать внимание на такие мелочи.  
А потом Хиеши повредил колено.

\---

Со скамейки все выглядело несколько иначе.  
До омерзения уныло, вот как оно выглядело. Хиеши вздохнул и почесал ногу под повязкой. К счастью, он отделался простым ушибом – не было ни растяжения связок, ни трещины в кости, но врач все равно велел отсидеться как минимум дней пять, чтобы не перегружать травмированное колено перед соревнованиями. Посещать тренировки было бессмысленно, но вот уже третий день подряд Хиеши ловил себя на том, что после занятий направляется на корты, словно ведомый автопилотом. Скамейку в тени, недалеко от ограды, на которой его тогда сфотографировал кто-то из команды, никто не занимал, и он располагался на ней то с книгой, то с учебником, то с очередными отчетами по статистике, которые прилежно составлял Шимизу.  
Команда занималась с невиданным рвением. В преддверии чемпионата, да еще в самый разгар итоговых тестов за семестр, на кортах не было прежнего столпотворения, и регулярный состав не замедлил захватить территорию. Парные без устали гоняли друг друга, Кабаджи невозмутимо отрабатывал давно составленную для него программу тренировок, время от времени играя то с Шимизу, то с Ито, который, дорвавшись до "базы данных", как он это называл, был вне себя от счастья и на время даже забыл о почетной обязанности трепать нервы своему капитану. Впрочем, в последние дни он вообще почти не отсвечивал: приходил на тренировку рано, уходил едва ли не позже всех и, кажется, даже говорить стал тише. По крайней мере, так считал Оотори; Хиеши как-то не замечал, чтобы градус раздражения в присутствии Ито понизился.  
С другой стороны, он отдавал себе отчет в том, что здесь, на скамейке, в состоянии ничегонеделанья, его бесило буквально все. Сконцентрироваться на своих делах толком не получалось, и Хиеши ловил себя на том, что хмуро наблюдает за членами своей команды. Да что там, просто поедает их глазами. Кумагаэ делал очень глубокий прогиб перед фирменной подачей, и Хиеши ждал, когда он, наконец, коснется макушкой пяток. Сато во время разножки наклонял голову в сторону противоположную той, куда собирался двигаться. Оотори медлил – доли секунды, но все же – каждый раз, когда приходилось отбивать мяч, летящий в ноги. Вот и сейчас чуть было не упустил момент. Хиеши скрипнул зубами и резко захлопнул книгу, которую держал в руках.  
– Не читается? – Шимизу присел рядом, вытирая лицо полотенцем. В последнее время он много времени проводил на автоматах, отрабатывая защиту по совету Сакаки.  
– Почитаешь тут, как же, – Хиеши не сводил глаз с корта, где парные, похоже, вознамерились довести его до белого каления. Когда Сато в очередной раз дернул головой влево, Хиеши не выдержал и выругался сквозь зубы.  
– Что случилось? – Шимизу с интересом проследил за направлением вгляда Хиеши. – А, опять эти киборги. Сочувствую Цучихаши… – он ненадолго замолчал, наблюдая, как Кумагаэ вышел на линию подачи.  
– Не сочувствуй, – буркнул Хиеши и ожесточенно почесал колено.  
– Он не возьмет подачу Кумагаэ, – заметил Шимизу.  
– Сейчас возьмет.  
Шимизу хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал. Хиеши посмотрел на часы: электричка отправлялась через полчаса, можно было, не торопясь, выдвигаться в направлении станции. Он запихнул книгу в сумку и поднялся со скамейки.  
– Ого! – присвистнул Шимизу. – И правда, взял. Как ты догадался?  
Хиеши посмотрел на площадку, где Кумагаэ стоял, согнувшись и сцепив руки в замок за коленками. Из-под задравшейся майки торчали худые лопатки. Ребра можно было пересчитать даже отсюда. Кумагаэ качнулся туда-обратно, растягиваясь, а потом выпрямился и пару раз подпрыгнул, кивнув Сато.  
– У Кумагаэ спина затекла перед подачей, – сказал Хиеши. – Надо активнее разминаться, а не дурака валять за углом. Я же не слепой. Еще раз схалявит, и будет каждый день становиться на мостик, я ему обещаю.  
Он забросил сумку на плечо, кивнул озадаченному Шимизу и направился к выходу. Еще день на скамейке в таком режиме, и он будет знать, сколько раз за матч Цучихаши поправляет волосы. Ничего более ужасного Хиеши сейчас и представить себе не мог. Скорее бы сняли эту чертову повязку.

\---

Когда ее сняли, Хиеши сразу отправился на корты. Ему не терпелось попробовать новую стратегию – не зря же он столько пялился на своих игроков – и раз уж увидел их слабые стороны, надо было воспользоваться этими знаниями. Времени экспериментировать с кем-то слабее Ито не было, и если он рассчитывал добиться успеха до надвигающегося чемпионата, приступать к тренировкам следовало немедленно.  
Поначалу все силы уходили на то, чтобы никуда не спешить. Тело инстинктивно бросалось в атаку, мышцы ныли в ожидании привычной стойки, ракетка проворачивалась в ладони, но Хиеши держался, игнорировал попытки Ито навязать стиль игры. Хиеши изучал, выжидал, впервые за долгое время поставив перед собой цель победить не как можно быстрее, а с наименьшими затратами.  
Мячи ударялись о корт рядом с ним то звонко, то глухо, и каждый раз эти звуки заставляли Хиеши вздрагивать и сжимать зубы в нетерпении. Но под конец второго отданного гейма он заметил, что удар слева у Ито намного более точнее правого – но и слабее при этом, а в конце третьего – что короткие удары удаются тому лучше свечей. Да и вообще, Ито не выдерживал долгих розыгрышей, сбивался после нескольких быстрых перебросов через сетку.  
Ито загнал себя сам: отступил к дальней линии, и Хиеши легко взял подряд шесть геймов, всего лишь меняя силу удара – и тот не успевал перестроиться.

\---

После матча Ито даже не шумел и не требовал реванша, медленно переодевался, не обращая внимания на окружающую суету. К нему подлетел Кумагаэ, хлопнул по спине:  
– Тацуя, идешь? Мы сегодня в игровые автоматы, ты с нами?  
– Нет, я попозже, – покачал головой Ито, запихнул одежду в шкафчик неаккуратным комком. – Правда, идите, у меня еще дела.  
Ребята выкатились на улицу, в еще светлый июньский вечер, Хиеши задержался, просматривая очередную порцию статистики от Кея, и не мог не заметить, что Ито бесцельно шлялся по раздевалке туда-сюда.  
Хиеши чувствовал неловкость.  
– Ито? – позвал он и дождался, когда тот дойдет до него. – Слушай, если ты волнуешься за учебу… Короче, в первом триместре все не очень сложно. Несколько тестов, и проходной балл не самый высокий. Так что готовься, но не переживай сильно.  
Ито улыбнулся ему и развернулся.  
– Окей, капитан! Спасибо, но все в порядке!  
Он потоптался еще некоторое время, делая вид, что проверяет содержимое сумки, и, наконец, вышел – с заметной неохотой.

\---

Погода уже несколько недель стояла отличная, и утренние тренировки в додзе приносили еще больше радости. Хиеши без труда поднимался раньше, чтобы успеть поработать на площадке в саду по максимуму. И если раньше посторонние взгляды его раздражали, теперь даже неприкрытое любопытство Цукасы не могло испортить удовольствия от занятий: Хиеши повторял ката, которые не делал уже очень давно, считая их простыми и неэффективными. Тренировал новые движения терпеливо, тратя на завершение отработки порой целое утро.  
– Вакаши! – окликнул его брат. Хиеши медленно вернулся из удерживаемого вертикального шпагата, попрыгал, снимая напряжение, и обернулся к брату. Цукаса развалился на веранде, вытянув ноги в полоску уже довольно жаркого утреннего солнца. – Сразимся? – и с громким хрустом впился зубами в зеленое яблоко.  
Хиеши не мог бы вспомнить, когда Цукаса последний раз был инициатором их битв: наверное, только в детстве, пока его самого не принимали всерьез и не отвечали на его вызовы. Но едва брат стал завоевывать награды, почти сразу перестал воспринимать Хиеши как противника, и все их прошедшие состязания были последствиями обиды, злости, раздражения.  
– Можно, – ответил он. По субботам в клубе была одна вечерняя тренировка, так что у него еще было время и на бой с Цукасой, и на подготовку к экзаменам.

\---

Терпение, говорил ему отец, но Хиеши стремился выучить все поскорее, взять нагрузку больше, чем у любого другого ученика додзе, выполнить упражнения быстрее, сильнее, резче – это имело смысл и не подвергалось сомнению.  
Терпение, твердил ему Цукаса, но добивался противоположного. Хиеши был уверен, что брат издевается, нарочно не признает его умений, пользуется грязными, нечестными приемами: как можно не злиться на человека, который не уважает тебя настолько, что никогда не демонстрирует всей своей силы, бросает примитивные удары, словно милостыню?  
Терпение, сказал себе Хиеши и остался на месте, предоставляя Цукасе возможность начать атаку. Он завис возле края татами, испытывая что-то совершенно новое, словно вышел на битву впервые. Все виделось по-другому: десятки ударов, которые Цукаса мог бы сделать и один, который он делал – Хиеши угадывал его на секунду раньше, выставлял блок, уходил в сторону и назад – выжидать следующего. Он наслаждался картинкой боя, которая сама собой складывалась у него в голове, копируя реальность, но добавляя детали, уточняя то, что Хиеши физически не мог увидеть одновременно: разворот стопы Цукасы и отвод руки, резкое движение выброшенной прямо ладони и быстрый выпад.  
Хиеши увидел, как красиво двигается брат, как плавно и гармонично сменяются его стойки, иногда правильные до последнего нюанса, порой специально измененные под себя – раньше это невообразимо бесило, сейчас же Хиеши поразился мастерству Цукасы, осмелившегося так рисковать со своими движениями. Он хотел понаблюдать еще. Осторожно отвечал на выпады брата, спокойно перебирая в уме собственные техники. Пока ни одна не могла принести результата, и Хиеши неожиданно осознал всю глубину прежнего упрямства, когда он применял красивые, но опасные техники без разбора, делая ставку только на силу.  
Цукаса, казалось, был немного растерян. Хиеши потерял счет времени, но догадывался, что они ведут бой уже достаточно долго. Он не чувствовал усталости, наоборот, удовольствие от осознания самого устройства битвы росло с каждой минутой.  
Хиеши понял, что Цукаса собирается сделать: по напряженной ступне, наклону вперед и вправо. Неизбежный проигрыш, если только Хиеши не сможет защититься и сразу же провести контратаку.  
Как только Цукаса оторвал ногу от земли, Хиеши присел, развел руки, отвел плечи – знакомые движения, желанная, так еще ни разу не получившаяся в бою стойка. На этот раз ему должно хватить времени, Цукаса просто не успеет вернуться в начальное положение, изменить удар и избежать ответного. Хиеши увидел слабое место в защите брата и, дождавшись неудавшегося выпада, ударил сам.  
Цукаса упал на спину, Хиеши завалился на него, не удержав таки равновесие до конца, но тут же зафиксировал Цукасу на полу, не отпускал, пока тот глухо не засмеялся в татами.  
– Ну ладно, ладно! Победил!  
Хиеши поднялся, радуясь – но не победе, а самой битве.  
– Молодец, Вакаши! Покажи сегодня отцу этот удар, у тебя отлично получилось!  
Хиеши поклонился и направился к выходу.  
– Я сегодня на тренировке. У нас скоро чемпионат.

\---

– Шимизу! – заорал Хиеши. – Глаза разуй! Ито тебе гейм отдает по собственной дурости, а ты не замечаешь!  
Шимизу помахал ему с дальней стороны корта, а Ито не постеснялся заулыбаться во все зубы. Хиеши прошел дальше.  
– Цучихаши! Ближе к Оотори, не видишь, что не успеваешь?  
Цучихаши отреагировал острее: дернулся, тут же побежал к партнеру – и, конечно, пропустил удар Кумагаэ, покраснел и опустил ракетку. Хиеши сам смутился и поспешил к раздевалкам, куда и направлялся, прежде чем остановился для замечаний.  
На выходе он наткнулся на команду, всем составом ожидающую его реакции. Хиеши оглядел игроков и ощутил давно забытое желание отправить их всех куда-нибудь подальше.  
– Что это такое?  
Ито чуть не взвизгнул от восторга и задрал голову еще выше. У каждого на лбу красовалась повязка, рассказывающая всем интересующимся, что "Хетэй – чемпион!". Позади всех стоял Кабаджи с самодельным флагом жуткого цвета, надо было еще постараться, чтобы сделать такого монстра – наверняка шедевр Ито. Хиеши не мог бы точно сказать, что вызвало у него большее недоумение: дурацкие повязки или подозрительно счастливые улыбки.  
– Послезавтра же жеребьевка! – потрудился объяснить Оотори. У Хиеши екнуло сердце, но он тут же вспомнил, что недавно сам составлял с Шимизу заявку на участие и готовил необходимые документы, так что волноваться было не о чем.  
– Всего лишь жеребьевка, до игры еще больше двух недель, – пробормотал Хиеши, пытаясь протиснуться между Ито и Цучихаши.  
– Хиеши, – терпеливо окликнул Оотори и протянул ему такую же повязку. – Это наш первый чемпионат, и это очень важно!  
– Я не спорю, но полоски ткани никак не…  
– Хиеши.  
– … помогут на жеребьевке, а тем более на игре.  
– Хиеши.  
– Так что я считаю, хватит страдать…  
– Хиеши.  
Оотори смотрел на него с улыбкой, но руку с повязкой не убирал.  
– Ладно, – Хиеши закатил глаза, взял полоску ткани и повязал на лоб. Не такое уж большое одолжение, а ребята повеселели: зашептались, задвигались, образуя вокруг Хиеши живой коридор.  
– Жеребьевка всего за две недели до чемпионата! – простонал Цучихаши. – Так мало времени!  
– Интересно, кто нам достанется? – Шимизу, как обычно, шел впереди, но умудрился повернуться к ним лицом, опять напомнив Хиеши паука.  
– Сейчас самые опасные соперники это Сэйгаку и Фудоминэ, – вступил вдруг в разговор Сато. Хиеши повернулся к нему, но продолжил Кумагаэ:  
– Да, у Сэйгаку в прошлом году хорошо выступала пара с Араи. Второго игрока не помню. Сейчас они должны быть еще сильнее.  
"Не стоит забывать про Кайдо и Момоширо", – подумал Хиеши. – "Вот они станут настоящим испытанием".  
– А в Фудоминэ почти целиком остался старый состав, так что они сейчас самые опытные, – команда немного приуныла, а Кумагаэ поспешил разрядить обстановку:  
– Но зато Риккайдая теперь можно не бояться. У них один Кирихара, у нас большое преимущество.  
Ито радостно присвистнул, а Хиеши поймал взгляд Оотори: он и сам понимал, что недооценивать нового капитана Риккайдая – это самоубийство. Если в соперники им выпадет именно эта команда, Хиеши будет играть против Кирихары не только потому, что никто другой не справится, но и чтобы сохранить всех своих игроков целыми и невредимыми.

Хиеши уже не мог дождаться чемпионата: увидеть, как играет пара Цучихаши-Оотори, дать Ито возможность выступить в одиночных, сразиться самому. Кто бы ни стал их соперником, они покажут все, на что способны. Еще пару месяцев назад Хиеши не думал, что будет гордиться успехами других людей, но тем не менее он испытывал именно гордость, спокойствие и уверенность. Он видел результаты их общей работы, чувствовал удовлетворение – и во время игры с Кабаджи его так и подмывало спросить, придет ли Атобе в клуб. Теперь Хиеши был готов к его приходу: ему хотелось показать Атобе, что он не ошибся, доверив Хиеши команду.

\---

Им досталась команда Сэйгаку.  
Снова они, снова на региональных, правда, на этот раз сразу в первом туре.  
Хиеши усмехнулся. Неплохое боевое крещение, круче не придумать.  
Ничего, это ему даже нравилось, осталось рассказать ребятам. Хиеши ускорил шаг, уже опаздывая на собрание. Правда, пришлось притормозить, потому что на уличных кортах рядом со школой заметил Ито. Он бы и не обратил внимания, но тот явно чувствовал себя явно некомфортно в компании трех старшеклассников.  
– Ито! Ты чего здесь прохлаждаешься? – без предисловий начал Хиеши, подойдя ближе. – Пошли, у нас собрание, у меня много новостей.  
Ито смотрел на него с открытым ртом, и на лице его отражалась смесь ужаса и надежды. Он сделал шаг навстречу, но стоявший рядом высокий и худой парень с выбритыми висками положил ему руку на плечо.  
– Не так быстро.  
– Проблемы? – спокойно спросил Хиеши, взглянув на парня, словно только что заметил. На самом деле Хиеши уже внимательно изучил всех троих: черная форма без символики, нарочито развязные манеры, неопрятные прически, которые не позволила бы ни одна нормальная школа – и ничего хорошего он уже не ожидал.  
– Капитан, все нормально, иди. Я скоро буду.  
– Еще какие, – протянул второй, в рубашке какой-то безумной расцветки, переключив внимание с Ито на Хиеши. – Это наш корт и наши правила. Хочешь играть – плати.  
– Ого! И с каких пор уличные корты стали платными?  
Парень вздохнул.  
– Скучно. Одни и те же вопросы каждый раз, да? – обратился он к своим спутникам, затем посмотрел прямо на Хиеши и выдохнул клубок сигаретного дыма. Хиеши закашлялся. – И все неправильные. Неважно, с каких пор. Важно, что твой дружок эти времена застал.  
Ито пытался держаться, но Хиеши видел, что тому ужасно страшно. Он и сам с огромным трудом сохранял внешнее спокойствие. Интересно, сколько они уже мучают Ито? Две недели? Месяц?  
– Мы бы, может, и отстали, – задумчиво продолжил главарь, словно говорил сам с собой. – Один раз предупредили, надо было подумать и не показываться нам на глаза. Но ведь нет! Уж больно он выделывался, а мы этого не любим.  
Да, выделываться Ито умеет, с досадой признал Хиеши. Он и сам хотел стукнуть Ито побольнее за глупость и наглость, но только после того, как они выберутся с корта и окажутся подальше от этой компании.  
– Ито, пошли.  
Тот с готовностью шагнул навстречу Хиеши, но пальцы со сбитыми в драках костяшками сжались на его плече. Ито вскрикнул от боли, попробовал вывернуться, опустился вниз, уходя от захвата – без результата. Отдавая себе отчет, что поступает крайне неправильно, Хиеши перехватил руку и с силой отцепил от своего игрока.  
– Ничему жизнь не учит, – услышал Хиеши ленивый голос позади себя и почувствовал удар – несильный, спортивная сумка с ракеткой спасла от верного синяка на боку. Хиеши отскочил в сторону, сбросил вещи на землю и толкнул Ито себе за спину. Хиеши пытался найти способ избежать столкновения, ведь это могло повлечь за собой весьма неприятные последствия, если узнает отец, но пытаться урегулировать все словами было поздно. Надо было убегать, но для этого следовало выждать момент, а пока придется отбиваться.  
Все прошло довольно быстро: на него хоть и накинулись втроем, но как-то неорганизованно, неуверенно – словно до конца не веря, что им решили дать отпор. Хиеши даже не подумал о своей технике, только по привычке встал в защитную стойку, поднял руки на уровень груди для блокировки ударов. После начала драки он странным образом успокоился, не двигался, подмечая все слабости напавших – а у тех только слабости и были, никакой серьезной опасности для Хиеши они не представляли, так что некоторое время он просто отбивал удары. Но затем самый высокий попер на Ито, и тут Хиеши пришлось напрячься, потому что Ито мог перешибить даже неумелый удар. Понемногу они продвигались к выходу с корта, Ито тащил сумки, а Хиеши прикрывал отступление, но в какой-то момент все же не уследил и получил ощутимый тычок в плечо. Он развернулся и заметил третьего, до этого не произнесшего ни слова: с выжженными краской желтыми волосами и в неуместных темных очках. Тот ухмыльнулся и снова пошел в атаку, но Хиеши не стал дожидаться: вынырнул навстречу, привычно перенес вес на одну ногу и ударил другой.  
Крашеный криво попятился и упал, наткнувшись на спешащего на помощь высокого. Раздался крик и ругань. Несколько секунд никто не двигался, затем Хиеши быстро развернулся, подтолкнул Ито и, забрав у него сумки, побежал. Их тут же догнал третий, но Хиеши сумел неслабо ткнуть его локтем куда-то в глаз – он не стал разбираться, просто потащил Ито вперед.  
Они бежали, не останавливаясь, два квартала, пока Ито не опустился прямо на асфальт, уткнувшись лицом в колени. Хиеши сел рядом, сжимая лямки сумок – чтобы Ито не заметил, как у него дрожат руки. Хиеши не хотелось возвращаться в школу, не хотелось сейчас видеть команду – только попасть в душ, чтобы смыть с себя выматывающее чувство надвигающейся беды.  
– Капитан! – всхлипнул Ито и уткнулся мокрым носом ему в плечо.  
– Все нормально, – буркнул Хиеши, понимая, что на самом деле все очень плохо.

\---

Сначала показалось, что опасность миновала. Следующий день прошел без приключений, если не считать пришедшего в себя Ито, который ходил теперь за Хиеши по пятам и пытался поговорить о произошедшем. Хиеши всячески пресекал эти попытки, но Ито быстро нашел благодарных слушателей: Хиеши то и дело натыкался на шушукающихся ребят. Ито махал руками перед лицом Оотори, увлеченно шептал что-то на ухо испуганному Цучихаши, а Кею, кажется, демонстрировал воображаемый нож. Лучше бы он раньше был таким говорливым: возможно, удалось бы решить проблему другим методом. Наверняка Ито был не первым и не последним, уличные корты около Хетэй были прибыльным местом: у учеников точно есть деньги, а связываться с этими отморозками вряд ли кто-то решался. Конечно, кроме Ито, который еще и сопротивлялся долго: Хиеши вспомнил, что Ито стал напряженным и странным не меньше месяца назад. И молчал, гаденыш!  
В среду Хиеши даже не успел дойти до территории клуба – у школьных ворот его встретил Сакаки и приказал следовать за собой, ничего не объяснив. Хиеши охватила паника от одного лишь присутствия тренера: они виделись не чаще пары раз в месяц, когда тот неожиданно посещал тренировки. С того памятного разговора в начале семестра вопрос капитанства между ними не поднимался, но Хиеши ни в чем не был уверен.  
Они зашли в комнату школьного совета, и у Хиеши упало сердце. Он заметил сразу всех: и директора, и классного руководителя, и перепуганного, сдувшегося Ито. И тех самых парней – умытых, причесанных, с пластырями на синяках, перевязанными ушибами и страдальческими выражениями на лицах.  
Начал классный руководитель, но Хиеши смог разобрать слова только через несколько минут – они просто не проходили через стену хаотично сменяющих друг друга мыслей.  
Ито что-то кричал о самообороне, на что отморозки демонстрировали сломанную руку своего товарища – скорее всего, результат того неудачного падения, к которому Хиеши имел весьма косвенное отношение.  
Ито убеждал, что Хиеши ни при чем, но Хиеши и сам видел, что это не поможет никому из них. Мало того, что они позволили себе драку чуть ли не на территории школы, так о ней еще и стало известно – со всеми неприятными, позорящими честь школы подробностями.  
Хиеши не произнес ни слова – да его мнения никто и не спрашивал.  
– Неожиданная и неприятная ситуация, – начал поднявшийся директор, и Хиеши так резко затошнило от дурного предчувствия, что он сжал кулаки за спиной максимально сильно, чтобы ногти врезались в кожу – уцепиться за это ощущение, не сорваться. – В Хетэй давно не возникало подобных прецедентов, и мне вдвойне обидно, что нас подвели не простые ученики, а члены теннисного клуба. На вас равняется вся школа, а вы позволили себе такую выходку. Окончательное решение мы примем позже, когда оповестим и пригласим родителей всех участников этого… происшествия. Пока Хиеши Вакаши отстраняется от всех занятий, включая факультативы.  
– Как! – закричал Ито, и Хиеши опустил голову еще ниже. – У нас чемпионат через две недели! Вы не можете…  
– Ито Тацуя, – обратился к нему директор, игнорируя выкрик, – тебе разрешается продолжить учебу и тренировки, так как по словам пострадавших ты не принимал участия в драке, и я смею надеяться, что благоразумие не изменит тебе в дальнейшем.  
– Господин директор, – услышал Хиеши голос Сакаки и весь напрягся от надежды, что еще есть шанс, есть кто-то, кто сможет все исправить. – Я согласен с вашими словами, и наказание строгое, но справедливое. И все же хочется заметить, что показания участников расходятся, и вполне возможно, Хиеши виноват лишь в том, что поддался на провокацию и не проявил выдержку, достойную ученика Хетэй. Своим решением вы ставите под удар выступление нашей команды на чемпионате, что может подорвать авторитет школы – ведь наш теннисный клуб один из самых знаменитых… Отстранение Хиеши только испортит репутацию нашей академии, но если вы дадите ему шанс, он принесет вам кубок чемпионата Канто.  
– Сакаки, – спокойно отозвался директор, казалось, совершенно не впечатленный речью тренера, – мы ценим ваши заслуги, но не думайте, что я буду делать поблажки кому бы то ни было. Мы сообщим вам, когда примем решение. Спасибо за внимание.  
\---

– Хиеши! Это возмутительно! Но ты не переживай!  
– Харада, – узнал Хиеши и устало ткнулся лбом в стену над телефонным столиком в коридоре.  
– Я услышал только вчера от Оотори. Знай, что я этого так не оставлю! Сейчас же напишу разгромную статью. И пусть я потеряю место, но справедливость восторжествует.  
Хиеши усмехнулся. Харада и его идеальный мир честной журналистики.  
– Ты вообще как, нормально?  
– Нормально.  
– И правильно! И молодец! Нечего киснуть. Короче, жди. Твой главный редактор тебя спасет.  
– Угу. Давай.  
Хиеши положил трубку. Хорошо, что не все были такими догадливыми – за два дня на домашний Хиеши позвонил только Харада.

\---

Мобильный Хиеши отключил сразу же, как вернулся домой – через три часа после ухода. Он предвидел поток звонков от команды, а отвлекаться перед разговором с родными не хотел.  
Он и не думал что-то скрывать: даже не потому, что история все равно стала бы известна со дня на день. Ему необходимо было рассказать об этом самому, увериться окончательно, что все действительно сложилось так по-идиотски.  
Мама заметно расстроилась, и потом, когда они разойдутся, она заплачет, Хиеши был уверен, и от этой уверенности у него самого глаза защипало. Цукаса вопреки ожиданиям не развеселился, а разозлился, а на словах директора даже стукнул кулаком по столу и тихо выругался себе под нос:  
– Вот уроды, – на что дед поднял сухую руку, заставляя его замолчать.  
– Вакаши, – сказал он, – я не осуждаю и не хвалю тебя. Но, надеюсь, случившееся послужит тебе уроком.  
Отец вышел, не сказав ему ни слова, и до вечерней тренировки в додзе Хиеши проходил словно в тумане, не понимая, что теперь делать. На входе в зал отец остановил его, положил тяжелые ладони на плечи:  
– Я не хочу, чтобы ты тренировался в таком настроении. Успокойся и подумай. Возвращайся, когда будешь готов.

\---

И Хиеши думал.  
Лежал в кровати весь следующий день, как в детстве во время болезни – и никто не трогал его, не приставал, не задавал вопросов, только мама порой напоминала про еду. Хиеши не вставал, придавленный простыней, не открывал окна, несмотря на июльскую жару.  
Он не переживал из-за учебы: если ему разрешат остаться, он сдаст экзамены без проблем, он успел подготовиться и мог бы написать тесты хоть сейчас. Единственное, что его действительно волновало до тошноты – это клуб. Он хотел выступить на чемпионате, пусть даже после ему придется уйти, но первые, самые важные матчи он должен провести вместе с ребятами.  
Возможно, это было наказанием: за его поведение, за его отношение, за его пренебрежение своими обязанностями в начале. Иначе чем еще объяснить настолько дурацкое стечение обстоятельств?  
Ито, гаденыш, ну что ж тебе не сиделось на месте? Хотя, вполне понятно, чего ему не сиделось: он, как и Хиеши, постоянно искал сильных соперников, и, пока Хиеши отказывал ему в матчах, тренировался где попало.  
Когда Хиеши доходил до подобного заключения, в сотый раз прокрутив в голове все события с начала своего капитанства и представив, как бы все могло сложиться, измени он свое поведение, он судорожно принимался искать решение. Главное, чтобы команду допустили до чемпионата. Он будет опозорен: перед учителями, семьей, старой командой, Атобе – но чтобы это перенести, ему будет достаточно знать, что ребята не пострадают из-за его глупости.

\---

В воскресенье он ушел с самого утра – после четырех дней сидения дома опасался, что голова может просто взорваться. Хиеши не поехал в Токио, бродил пешком по узким улочкам между домами. Долгие размышления об одном, неизвестность и июльская жара вконец его вымотали, потому к окончательному решению Хиеши пришел уже в состоянии полной апатии. На самом деле, ничего страшного не произошло. Рано или поздно все выяснится и образуется, а его команда достаточно сильная, чтобы победить и без него. Главное – оградить Ито, заставить неугомонного засранца заткнуться и не искать справедливости хотя бы ближайшее время. Думать о том, что, вполне возможно, скоро он не будет иметь никакой связи с клубом Хетэй, не хотелось.  
– Вакаши, у тебя гости, – сообщила ему мама, когда он уже поднимался на второй этаж. Хотелось сначала в душ, а затем поесть – за весь день он жутко проголодался. Хиеши почему-то был уверен, что пришел Оотори, он не мог не прийти, Хиеши ожидал его уже давно и был готов к разговору.  
Он не ошибся, но вместе с Оотори в коридоре додзе ожидала вся команда – как нарочно рассматривали ту самую дурацкую детскую фотографию.  
– Привет, – поспешно поздоровался Хиеши в надежде поскорее отвлечь внимание от снимка.  
Ребята повернулись все вместе, все вместе открыли рот и вместе же промолчали. Настроение Хиеши тут же испортилось. Он планировал сделать вид, что ничего не случилось, спокойно поговорить и подбодрить их, но понял, что вряд ли получится: Кумагаэ и Сато выглядели мрачно, и их похожесть сейчас только усиливала тоску от сложившейся ситуации. Кабаджи и Шимизу даже не улыбнулись, словно Хиеши лежал перед ними среди свечей и благовоний. Оотори, похоже, готов был расплакаться, Цучихаши не отставал – сопляки, с нежностью подумал Хиеши и отыскал взглядом склоненную макушку Ито. Этого хотелось одновременно хорошенько ударить и пожалеть, таким он казался подавленным, осунувшимся – но ведь сам виноват, бестолочь.  
Они так и стояли молча в коридоре: мимо проходили ученики, спешащие на вечернюю тренировку, некоторые здоровались с Хиеши, с любопытством пялились на новичков, которых раньше не видели в додзе. Хиеши подумал, что еще минута этого неловкого топтания на месте – и он умрет от стыда.  
– Вакаши, ты не хочешь показать друзьям техники нашего додзе? – Хиеши обернулся и увидел деда. – Я думаю, им может быть интересно.  
– Да! – ответил Хиеши с благодарностью и быстро поклонился. Что угодно, лишь бы не мариноваться больше в виноватых взглядах. За спиной возбужденно зашушукались.  
– В зале сейчас твой отец и Цукаса, можешь воспользоваться внутренней площадкой. Я провожу твоих друзей, иди переодевайся .  
– Да! – поклонился Хиеши снова и поспешил в раздевалку.  
Запахнул кимоно, поправил воротник, огладил рукава – скорее, скорее, привычные жесты, знакомая ткань, любимые ощущения. Отец сказал прийти в додзе, когда Хиеши будет готов. Так вот он готов, готов как никогда и благодарен деду, что тот подтолкнул его к решению, да еще разрешил провести команду во внутреннюю часть дома – Хиеши не хотел бы столкнуться с Цукасой сейчас. Хотя мысль познакомить брата с Ито на секунду показалась забавной, но только на секунду: ведь эта парочка могла не сцепиться, как мечтал Хиеши, а спеться – и тогда никакой жизни не будет.  
На площадку он почти выбежал и некоторое время стоял неподвижно: успокаиваясь, настраиваясь, изучая собственные ощущения. После стольких дней в постели тело отзывалось неохотно, словно выходило из спящего режима: медленно, неторопливо, но вскоре Хиеши почувствовал тень от каждого листа ивы.  
Открыл глаза: команда разместилась на залитой солнцем веранде, и он мог рассмотреть их лица во всех подробностях. Хиеши сосредоточился на ката, но успел заметить восторженные выражения, словно он не медитировал, а на их глазах остановил время или заставил пойти снег. Он не демонстрировал что-то сложное, сил на стойки и выпады не хватило, и ошибся даже в примитивном упражнении – несильно, зрители точно не увидели разницы, но не помогло ни размеренное дыхание, ни самовнушение, Хиеши уже был не в силах успокоиться.  
"Черт, черт, черт", – проносилось в мозгу без остановки, на раз вымывая решимость и обманчивое спокойствие. Он отчаянно хотел выступить с ними, это его единственная мечта, так почему же все сломалось в самом конце, почему все пошло неправильно?  
Он закончил ката, недовольный техникой и настроением, с которым вышел на площадку, поклонился сначала в сторону додзе, затем – ребятам, но они не дождались окончания, уже бежали к нему, заговорили все вместе.  
– Хиеши, что нам теперь делать?  
– … да мы все им скажем, должны же послушать!  
– Тебе разрешат участвовать, ведь…  
– Капитан! – в заключение взревел Ито и вцепился Хиеши в руку.

\---

– Заходи, Вакаши, – обратился к нему Сакаки, появившись из-за нарочито медленно открывшейся двери. Хиеши поднялся со стула, оправил пиджак. За час ожидания под дверью директора, а до этого – бесконечных дней дома Хиеши истратил, кажется, весь запас переживаний, поэтому в кабинет он вошел совершенно спокойным. Сакаки встал позади и положил ему руку на плечо.  
Дверь закрылась.

\---

– Семь-шесть! – объявил судья со своего насеста, промокая лоб платком. – Гейм, сет: Момоширо Такеши, Сэйгаку.  
Оотори рядом сгорбился, уронив голову на руки. Сато пнул ногой скамейку и сдавленно выругался, отвернувшись к Кумагаэ. Ряды болельщиков за ними возмущенно зашуршали.  
– Выбирайте выражения, – осадил их Шимизу. – Мы не одни.  
На противоположной стороне, творилось что-то неописуемое: тренер Сэйгаку вовсю улыбалась, команда собиралась качать Момоширо, и только их капитан хмуро разглядывал обмотку на своей ракетке, готовясь к финальному матчу.  
Хиеши вытянул ноги и, нагнувшись вперед, коснулся пальцами пяток. Солнце стояло в зените, изрядно припекая затылок и спину. Ветра не было совсем, и каждое движение давалось с трудом, словно нагретый воздух, вопреки всем законам физики, становился тяжелее и давил на плечи, прибивая к земле.  
Судя по тому, как понуро тащился с корта Ито, едва перебирая ногами, давил он на всех одинаково.  
– Капитан, – помертвевшим голосом начал Ито. Носки его кроссовок, все в травяных пятнах, неуверенно ковыряли землю прямо под носом у Хиеши.  
– Отлично сыграл, Тацуя. Не нужно было спешить.  
– Капитан, я...  
– Я знаю. – Хиеши выпрямился и, глядя на него сквозь так и не состриженную челку, скупо улыбнулся. – Это больше не повторится.  
Ито закусил губу и кивнул. Шимизу протянул ему бутылку с водой и освободил место рядом. Хиеши обвел взглядом площадку: Сэйгаку и Хетэй распределились по обе стороны от кортов, кое-где толпились обычные зрители, в стороне, у входа, сосредоточенно что-то обсуждали Камио и Шинджи из Фудоминэ, где-то мелькнула знакомая черно-желтая форма Риккайдая. Наблюдают, подумал Хиеши. Наблюдают – значит, волнуются.  
Глубоко вздохнув, Хиеши потер щеку: встревоженный взгляд Оотори угрожал просверлить в ней дырку.  
– Хватит уже, – сказал он. – Я в порядке.  
– Точно? – брови Оотори грозили перебраться на макушку.  
– Точно, точно. Лучше переживай за Цучихаши, он сейчас руки себе откусит.  
Раздался голос судьи. Фразы пролетали мимо ушей, их содержание Хиеши знал заранее. Он еще раз посмотрел по сторонам, а потом встал со скамейки и, запустив руку в карман, вынул оттуда аккуратно свернутую ленту со знакомой надписью.  
– Хиеши, – лицо тренера, как обычно, не выражало ровным счетом ничего. Год назад его это и настораживало, и успокаивало одновременно. Сейчас от тревоги не осталось и следа. – Ты все знаешь?  
Хиеши отбросил волосы со лба и повязал ленту так, чтобы надоедливые пряди больше не лезли в глаза. Взял со скамейки ракетку и, молча кивнув, вышел на корт.  
Он все знал. Сато и Кумагаэ: 6-2. Оотори и Цучихаши: 5-6. Кабаджи: 6-4. Ито.  
Сакаки пообещал директору школы, что Хиеши принесет победу теннисному клубу Хетэй в чемпионате Канто. Хиеши пообещал своей команде, что все будет хорошо. На мгновение он ощутил, как обещания давили на него, словно раскаленное солнце июля, сковывали по рукам и ногам. Он посмотрел в сторону скамейки, на которой сгрудились звенья его цепи – Цучихаши, Сато, Кумагаэ, Оотори, Шимизу, Ито. Все они не спускали с него глаз, умоляя, уговаривая, приказывая, и только Кабаджи смотрел куда-то в сторону. Хиеши повернул голову, чувствуя, как по спине пробегает нервная дрожь предвкушения, не имеющая ничего общего с предстоящим матчем.  
И наткнулся на знакомый пронизывающий взгляд.  
Сколько бы он еще так простоял, глядя на Атобэ, Хиеши не знал. И, к счастью, не узнал, потому что в момент, когда от напряжения зазвенело в ушах и поплыло перед глазами, с бело-серых трибун грянул гром.  
– Хетэй! Хетэй! Хетэй!  
Хиеши моргнул от неожиданности. Атобэ откинул голову назад и расхохотался, раздались ответные крики Сэйгаку, заглушая слабый голос судьи, объявляющий подачу Хетэй, и Хиеши повернулся лицом к сетке. Площадка купалась в золотом свете, вибрировала от ритмичных криков, откуда-то налетел ветер, и хвосты ленты затрепетали за спиной, порываясь лететь.  
Он покрепче перехватил ракетку, ощутил, как тело заполняет невозможная, сказочная легкость, и замахнулся.  
В голубое небо над головой взмыл желтый солнечный мячик.


End file.
